Our Ruins, Our Salvation
by Infamous Kei
Summary: Fighting for a God that she does not believe in, cursed, and somewhat lost. She finds hope with the help of an unlikely friend; but all is not well. There's darkness lurking somewhere in her heart and is torn between what she loves and what she hates.
1. Sacrifice

The sea can be so unkind at times, and this time was no exceptions . . .

This unkind sea found its way upon my family and I; my mother, father, older sister, and myself.

Rushing water, raging winds, clapping thunder; they all drown out our cries for help; all but knowing no one will come and save us. The boat capsizes and now we really are at mercy of the sea, my family tries our best to hold onto each other and to reach the boat. I can see mother and father struggling to hold on to both my sister and I.

"It's okay mommy, daddy. Keep her safe, I love you."

"No!! Phoenix!"

My older sister yells as she tries to pull me back.

"My Baby!"

My mother yells before the water found its way back into her lungs, before my head went under I heard my father yell out:

"I love you Phoenix, and I wish you well."

'Please keep my family safe.'

And the water over took me. The sea can be so unkind at times, and this time was no exceptions.

* * *

As I tried to reach for my younger sister, to save her from her from making the ultimate sacrifice. To make her rethink her actions; to trade places with her.

"No!! Phoenix!"

I wanted to jump after her, but then I would have no way of getting her back to mom and dad; that and dad was holding on tight. After struggling for some time we finally made it to the boat, father placed mother up there first and then the two helped me up; but as dad tried to get up his arm got caught in the boat's fan. His screams of agony rings in my ears.

"Dad!! Give me your hand! Come on Phoenix give her life just to save us! Please Dad . . ."

There was a sickening crack, his face becomes whiter than a ghost's and he gets sucked into the fans as my mother cries, and holds onto me as I try to pull his body out. I was able to, but the sight before me was something that you would never see . . . All the skin, and muscles were ripped from his arm; and the bone barely hanging on to what's left of arm. His left side of his chest was ripped open, all skin, all muscles were gone; I could even see his heart beating. Mother screamed and pulled him up the rest of the way.

"Pierre! No, please Pierre, please don't leave us!"

She cries onto what's left of his bloody chest, I turned my head and screamed at this unholy, ungrateful, spiteful thing that we call God.

"I cant live like this . . . First I lose a daughter, and now a husband all in one day. Pierre, Phoenix; I'm coming my love."

When I turn my head I watched on as my mother left me; as she threw herself and my dead father back into the water. I never saw her again.

'I will live on for you Phoenix. I will not have you sacrifice yourself for nothing.'

I thought to myself as I cling to the boat, trying my best to hang on tight, willing myself to stay alive.


	2. Safe

When I came to I was ashore and in between some trees, I sat up and saw fruit sitting to the right of me.

"Did they make it?"

I asked no one really as I grabbed one and took a bite out of it. Just as I stood up and was about to walk around to look for my family a voice stopped me.

"You shouldn't be moving around just yet, your back isn't completely healed yet."

It wasn't my father's voice, that much I was sure about; I raised my arm to block the sun out of my view to look for the person, but as I did I felt a large deal of pain shoot up and down my back.

"I told you not to move."

"Who are you, and where's my family?"

I asked as I sat back down as to not cause myself anymore pain. A bright brown bird flew down and sat right in front of me.

"Hey there Birdie, are you hungry?"

I asked the pretty bird that still sat in front of me.

"No I just ate; and I just came down to check up on you."

My eyes grew in size, y mouth went ajar, and I dropped the fruit I was about to give it . . . I mean him. I tried to form words, but none could find its way out of my mouth; so instead of looking like a fish I closed my mouth and eyed the beautiful bright light brown bird.

"Holy hell you can talk?! Must have swallowed way too much sea water!"

"Quiet the contrary, I can talk, and you did swallow too much seawater; lucky you flew onto shore as I was hunting for food. Don't worry you are safe here."

"I flew . . . don't you mean washed ashore? I'm human."

"You flew, I saw it with my own eyes. Lovely bright orange and red wings; and as I can see now it goes well with your green eyes, if I may add."

"Thank you . . . What is your name Mr. Bird? All that I know is that you are a Falcon."

"Never had a name; what's yours?"

"Phoenix."

And thus began our friendship. We spent months together, I gave Mr. Falcon a name and he helped my pull out my wings and use them to their fullest. He even showed me what to eat and what not to eat, he also helps me look for my family.

"Phoenix, we'll have to try to look for them after this store passes."

"I understand fully Xavier."

I donned my cloak and he road on my shoulder as we went towards the inner part of the island. As we made us our bed out of banana leaves, he grew in size and I laid beside him as he placed his wing over me like a blanket, just like he always do.

"I'll keep you safe."

He whispers to me.

"As I you."

I whispered back right before sleep took me tight in its grasps.


	3. Fight or Flight

What hit us was more than just a storm; I have no idea what it was.

"Don't get hit by them Phoenix!"

He says as I hop onto his back.

"What are those things?!"

I asked as I was holding onto his neck.

"Demons, ever since I've been here they've been coming and going."

He dodges both the purple light and the trees.

"How do we get rid of them?"

"Kill them of course."

I swear if he was human he would have been smirking right about now; we land and hide underneath the trees and he went back to his normal size.

"You see this green thing on my chest?"

I nod my head once as I looked at it.

"You have one too, but on your back; you have to use it to live. To find your family and protect them."

My heart beat was racing, the blood from my face was draining. What if I don't know how to use it, what if I'm not strong enough? I shook those thoughts from my head, I have to be strong, I have to win this to find my sister, my mother, and my father; if I can't live though this, then what was the point of giving myself up for them to live?

"I'll try my best Xavier."

"Don't worry Phoenix, if you cannot do it I am here to help you."

"Where are you? I want it, come out birdie come out come out come out where ever you are."

"They can talk too?!"

He shrugs.

"Come on Phoenix, its show time!"

He races out of our hiding spot and I follow closely behind him; the demon that was looking for us stopped and turned around.

"Not one, but two?! I hit the jackpot!"

The next thing I know there was a bright green light and I saw something that the grim reaper wields, but better; it had double the blades on it.

"Xavier?"

"Use me till you figure out how to bring your about."

"Right!"

The demon charges head on at me, I side step to the left and swing the blade at it; the second blade got caught in his head.

"Oh God Xavier what do I do now? Your stuck."

'Pull up!'

I did as I was told and did just that, he got unstuck. I brought it back down hard and it died.

"One down, plenty more to go."

I let my wings out and flew upwards and came face to face with three of them.

"Call out to it Phoenix, call out to your inner power."

I try my hardest, but nothing happened; I grew even more scared, adrenaline was rushing now. My hold on Xavier grew tighter, it was fight or flight now since more showed up.

"Please, please I need your help; I can't die here, not without knowing if my family is all right. Please!"

And with that something happened, I heard cracking, my back felt like it was on fire. I end up dropping Xavier and held onto myself as the pain grew, I can smell the blood that was coming from my back. I looked behind me with tears flowing freely and saw that my wings grew and looked like it was glowing.

'How do I use you to protect the ones I love?'

It was like it was talking to me, but as it was I was hit by one of the demons that showed up and crashed right into the ground. My wrist broke, and my nose was bleeding; I did as this thing inside of me told me to do I flew up and pass them with Xavier in hand then with one hard thrust from my wings feathers flew off and aimed right at them like little knifes that were on fire.

"I told you. I told you that you can do it."

The two of us killed the rest of them, all the while avoiding contact with the purple light that came from them. Though I did take quiet the beating from them, but we still won and that's all that matters right now; with the two of us alive we can find my family.

"Come I'll help you tend to your wounds."

"Thank you Xavier, if it wasn't for you, then I would have been dead; and I wouldn't be able to find my family."

He rubs his head under my chin, and I limp my way over to the waterfall that I use to clean myself and drink fresh water from. He helped washed me up and even helped me wrap up my broken wrist; after the wash we both sat in the hot spring to loosen up a bit. Xavier than went hunting for the both of us as I fixed up our little shack to sleep and set up a fire, we had a fest and ate to our hearts content. Unaware that something would take us apart in just a few hours.


	4. Captured

I was out taking my morning bath when I heard footsteps not too far from me, my eyes brighten.

"Mommy? Daddy? Avice?"

I asked quietly as I rushed to throw on my ripped up cloak; I limp my way out of the tropical jungle smiling, trying my best to rush out of there and see my family. I can hear Xavier not far behind me, I tripped out and into the sand where I saw two pairs of feet. I sat up and I just gave my hopes up, I don't even know these people.

"Have you seen my family?"

I asked as I tried my best to stand up, a person dressed in a white coat helps me up and a man that was with him just stares . . . Better yet glares at me.

"Are you carrying the Innocence?"

'Innocence? Wasn't the demons that came here three days ago wanted that?'

I asked myself in my head.

"Demons came here three days ago wanting that . . . What is it? And why do _you_ want to know?"

I asked as I pulled myself away from the man in the white coat. The man in the black uniform just frowns and glares harder at me, Xavier lands on my right shoulder.

'Who are these people?'

"I don't know, but the one in black doesn't look all that nice to me."

'You are in no condition to fight-'

"Tell me something I don't know."

"We are from the Dark Order, we help those who are chosen by God to sever and protect the weak and destroy those demons that you saw here three days ago. We know your little friend has one, but do you?"

"Has what?"

I say as I slowly back away from them, I eyed the man in black as his hand go towards something . . . And that something just happens to be his sword.

"Innocence, the green thing on his chest."

"Xavier when I run I want you to get away, I know I won't last long with these two; but you have to stay here and find everyone."

I whisper softly for only he can hear me.

'No, I'm not leaving you!'

"You have to, or else all this will be for nothing!"

I say in a harsh whisper.

"But-"

"No buts Xavier, please. I'll come back don't you worry; for now just go hide till these two go running back with their tails between their legs."

I kiss his head and he licks my face a few time.

"I wish you well Xavier."

"As I you Phoenix."

The man with the pony tail pulls his sword out and I turn and run back into the jungle Xavier flying high over head, he headed in a different direction.

"She has it too!"

The man in white yelled as the two of them chased after me, all ready the wounds on my legs and sides open up, my breathing comes out in short harsh bursts. I was losing my sense of direction and headed to the place where I really didn't want to end up at. The cliff, I hauled to a stop and turned around just in time to see the man with the pony tail stop, but the man in white didn't, in fact he ran right into me causing the two of us to fall off the edge of the cliff. He held on tight to me as we spun I saw that of course there were sharp pointy rocks at the bottom, I looked for that power again to save us, I did and this time I held on tight to him as I flew up I dropped him as I rolled onto the ground in a bloody heap.

"I can see to it that you wont put up much of a fight."

I bite my lip as I tried to stand.

'I can't lose here either, I can't die until I find them; as soon as I know that they're okay I can rest in peace, but till then I have to stay alive.'

With all the will power that I have I flew up and let these razor sharp knifes with flames surrounded it shoot out at him as I flew away going out towards the ocean.

'Pretty sure that he can't fly.'

I looked back and saw that he wasn't that far behind me.

'But he sure is fast.'

I let lose another wave of the flame knifes only two managed to just graze him, only cutting his uniform. I was finally over the water I turn around and I see these white things with bright red eyes coming at me; it all happened so fast I didn't even have time to dodge it. Those things hit me hard all over my body, as I fell towards the water my wings went around me as I went into a ball.

"I'm sorry Mother, Father, Avice . . . Xavier. I'm sorry."

Those were my final thoughts as I fell into the water. I couldn't feel anything, not even the water; all I could feel is this numbing pain and the beating of my lonely heart.

* * *

"You didn't have to hit her so hard Mr. Kanda."

"She shouldn't have ran."

"Well if I was her, and saw you putting your hand on your sword, then I would have ran too."

I just shake my head and made him go in the water to go and find her body. I turned and looked into the jungle where her little feathery friend flew off, my eyes narrow; its like the two of them were looking for something.

I look back to where she fell as the Finder finally made it he dove down, but he didn't come back up for a while.

'I am not going in there to save him.'

I thought angrily as I stepped towards the shore line; but before I was even able to take off my shoes his head popped up five yards away. When he was ashore I saw an orange ball in his hands.

"Where's the girl?! I sent you out there to get her not food!"

"But Mr. Kanda, it is her; it has a heart beat."

And just like that the ball turned out to be feathers tightly closed together, it opened all the way and reveled the girl.

"Take your coat off and put it on her."

I say as I turn my head back to where the bird was last seen.

"What are we going to do about the bird?"

"Leave him. It looks like they were looking for something."

He comes up next to me with the girl in his arms.

"So we're going back to Head Quarters?"

I just walk off heading back to the boat.

'This turned out harder than I thought.'

I said to myself as I looked at the light brown haired girl with the bright green eyes, light brown skin, and bright orange and red wings. We boarded the ship and set sail back the HQ, we made sure that she was sleeping throughout the whole ride to avoid killing someone and sinking this ship.


	5. No One

When I came too I was in a white room, I looked around wondering where I was laying; I moved the covers aside and saw that my wounds were treated and healed up nicely, not even leaving a scar behind, but my body was still sore. I took in my surroundings and noticed all these medical equipment in the room, but no Xavier; I was starting to freak out, I didn't know what was going on or how I got there. I pulled the I.V. out and ripped off the other wires that were hooked up to my body and made a run for the door, there I ran into three people. I scrambled to get up and ran down the hall looking for a way out of here, I wanted to fly, to get away like that, but my back hurt too much to do that. I didn't know how this "Innocence" work and I didn't want to push my luck. The next thing I know there's an alarm going off telling them to look for me; I have to be very careful about this if I wish to get back to where I was before. I saw people standing on the other side of the hallway and I hear running footsteps heading towards me from behind, I saw a door and opened it and ran in closing it tightly behind me. As I gasp for breath I slid down by the door holding my head which was pounding, feeling like it was about to bust. I heard a door open in the very room that I'm in and saw a girl with long green hair.

"Who are you?"

She asked, just as I was about to answer someone came pounding on the door.

"Lenalee?! Are you in there?"

I backed away from the door.

"Yes I'm here, what do you want brother?"

"We lost a girl not too long ago, have you seen her?"

She looks at me and I shake my head, praying that she will not turn me in.

"No, I just got out the shower."

His footsteps fade away and I breath out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much. My name is Phoenix, I was forced to come here; I need to get back to where I was to find my family to make sure they made it out the sea all right."

"My name is Lenalee Lee, I'll help you out of here."

She told me where to go and how to get out of here, she even let me borrow her uniform which was kind of small on me, but we made it work. She poked her head out of her door and when it was clear I raced up out of there thanking her as I did, but just as I saw the sun shining from the door I was caught four big guys dressed in white coats grabbing me, holding onto me, keeping me from being free, from going back to where I was before.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO NOW!! I NEED TO GET BACK, I NEED TO FIND THEM!!"

And then I spotted the man in the pony tail, the man that took me away from everything that I loved.

"I'M GONNA FUCKIN' KILL YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I NEED TO GO BACK!! TAKE ME BACK THERE NOW!! LET ME GO YOU ASS HOLES!!"

I struggle and try to pull my way out of their grips, but nothing worked.

'I hope this doesn't break my back.'

Once more I looked for that power, I found it and it ripped through my back, and a scream echoed down the empty halls, not only of my screams, but to those in the white coats; but I didn't let that stop me. In a very wobbly fashion I flew out of there and was right above the water, but sadly my body couldn't handle the stress that this "Innocence" brought along my body, I had to let it drop. I bounced along the surface of the water, just as I thought I was going to sink to the bottom of the cold water something grabbed me and pulled me up.

"I can tell you're going to be a handful."

I blacked out after that, wanting nothing more than to see my family and Xavier. Once more I find myself in the medical room, but this time I was strapped to the bed and there were people in the room with me.

"How are you feeling Miss?"

Came a kind voice, but I didn't feel like being kind, I just felt like getting out of here and going back. I thrashed and pulled at the restrains, screaming out colorful words at the people in the room, all the while crying. That didn't faze them though, in fact they just went back to doing what they were doing; but then I felt a pair of warm hands on my face, but I didn't open my eyes.

"It's okay, we'll keep you safe."

"No . . . no I need to go back, let me go back!"

"I'm sorry, but we can't do that just yet."

* * *

I landed in the spot where we normally sleep, but no sign of Phoenix. I left that place and went to where the land meets water, I found her cloak ripped up even more.

"She knew that she wouldn't make it . . . But she still made me leave. Damn it Phoenix we could have gotten away _together_, you don't have to do _everything_ on your own!"

I grabbed what's left of her cloak and went back to where we use to sleep together.

'She said that she'll be back, I trust her.'

* * *

A whole week goes by and my body is fully healed, I've been locked up in a room of my own; every time I open my door there's someone standing guard, I paced my room back in forth thinking of a plan that will work, but every one that I thought of could and will back fire on me.

"I got it."

I light bulb went off in my head, I opened my door fully and the two people standing by the door looked my way ready to pounce if necessary.

"Sorry to bug you, but I'm kind of hungry. Where can I get some food?"

They looked at each other and then back at me.

"Turn around."

I raised a brow and was about to back up into my room.

"You're scaring her, here just give me your hands."

He tied some rope around my wrist, it was like I was on a lease; this wasn't part of the plan, but I'm pretty sure it will work just fine. Once more I called upon my "Innocence" to help me, once the wings were out I was off, dragging the person along with me. That was till he let go, once more I was free. When I was far enough from the building I stopped.

"Which way should I go?"

I asked myself as I used my wings to cut the ropes off of me, a gust of wind blew towards the east.

"East I go then."

Once more I was captured a net flew over me and forced me in the water, I struggled to get out while holding my breath, each time I tried to use my "Innocence" to cut through it would shock me, and it hurt even more since I was in the water; I was brought back to land as I was still struggling my wings still out and trying to cut threw.

"Nice catch."

Said a guy in glasses to a man with the long hair.

"A nice feisty one, at that."

"Let me go I'm not some freak show, or an animal! Let me go I need to go back!"

"I think you're in the wrong position to be demanding things from us."

Said the man with the long hair.

"What is going on out here?"

I couldn't see, my body felt like it was on fire from all the shocking that went on but still I tried to break free.

'So this is what a caged bird feels like.'

Someone cut the net open and pulled me out.

"Why would you do such a thing?!"

He doesn't answer, the man just helps me up and I try to stand on my own, I push him away and walk back to the edge of the cliff. I looked at my wings, then turned back around; I was stopped by the man with the long hair.

"You can't keep me here forever."

I made it back into the building, I stopped and slid down the wall, just resting my tired body I pulled the wings back into my body and just sat there. I hear footsteps coming my way, but it sound like he was in no hurry at all. I saw a pair of feet right in front of me.

"What do you want?"

I asked a lot more ruder than I meant it.

"To help you."

I looked up and saw the man that pulled me out of the net, I just looked away from him.

"I could have gotten out myself you know, I don't need to be saved."

I say bitterly as I looked out the door, where my freedom lies. He squats down to my eye level, he sighs as he gets there.

"You know sometimes a girl needs saving; and sometimes a guy needs saving too. No one is built perfect."

I tore my eyes away from him and looked back out that door.

"I don't need to be saved, someone else does; but you ass holes wont let me go back!"

I then blacked out from some unknown cause, right when I was telling him off as I was about to tell him what I think of this place and the people that are found in it I just blacked out.

* * *

Such a weird girl she is, normally a girl would love for a guy to save her. But I guess she's just a meaner version of Lenalee. Well I would be mad too if I was forced here. I picked her up and carried her on my back. As I looked at her face those eyes don't match it. The look of fierce determination, the look of desperation, suffering, and the longing to be free.

"Hey Reever! Finally got yourself a girlfriend I see. And here I thought you were gay."

"Can it 65, I got work to do and so do you."

He makes his noisy leave and I walk to my room, I called for Lenalee to come and dry her off and put more clothes on her. Once that was done I laid her down in my bed and left to get her some food; once I got to my room I didn't see her, I laid the food down.

* * *

'Who's room is this?'

I looked around for a little bit, then I went to use the bathroom once I was done I heard someone enter the room and placed something down. My heart stopped pounding, I swallowed and open the door.


	6. Caged Bird

I saw the man that was standing in front of me not too long ago, I stepped into the room and he turned and faced me.

"And here I thought Kanda found you."

I smelled food, and it made my mouth water.

"Uh, I brought some food for you if your hungry."

"Thank you."

I sat down where the food was set, I looked at the tasty food, though it looked better than the fish that Xavier and I catch; I would trade this for that. Be with him, sharing, laughing, teaching, and learning; it was all something that I grew to love. Xavier is also a part of my family, maybe it was meant to be this way; for the two of us to be close like this . . . Just like my older sister, tears start to fall as I quietly ate my food. After I was done I thanked him and went into the bathroom and cried my eyes out. What is a girl to do in this situation? There was a knock on the door.

"Phoenix? It's me Lenalee; can I come in?"

I cracked the door open and peek a puffy red/green eye and saw her and the guy with blond hair behind her looking worried. I let her in, she looked at me with sad eyes and I sat on the edge of the bathtub.

"What is it? You're not going to take me to that ass hole Kanda are you?"

She giggles softly and I frown at her.

"He's strict, but an ass hole is a little much don't you think?"

"He made evil looking worms with red eyes almost kill me, and he just stood there while those people in white coats drag me."

I raised my head and looked at her with eyes brows raised at her; and she looks away.

"Okay sure he has his days of being like that."

"I just wanna go back. I don't belong here . . . They need me, he's waiting for me."

I cried out as I hugged myself, she came and hugged me as well.

"I know how you feel; I was once like you Phoenix."

It took me awhile for me to calm down, but when I did the two of us walked out of the bathroom, and Lenalee left the room completely. There was a weird silence between the two of us as I took a seat by the window.

"So are you-"

"Why are you doing this?"

I cut him off, but I still don't look at him.

"What do you mean, 'why am I doing this'?"

Slowly I turned my head to the point where blue meets green.

"I mean exactly what I say. In other words, why are _you_ helping me?"

He sighs and takes a sit on his bed, it squeaks a little as he moves to lie down, but still our eyes were glued together.

"I just thought it was the right thing to do. You are special, but not a freak or an animal; you're human and need to be treated as so."

I laugh a little at that, and I could feel his uneasiness; I shake my head at him and smile a sad soft smile.

"Believe me if you knew my background you wouldn't say such things. In fact you are the first person to ever treat me like this . . . Save for Lenalee."

He sits up and looks at me with a questioning glare.

"Why would you say such a thing about yourself?!"

I get up and shrug my shoulders as I do.

"If you grew up with the lifestyle I had, if you really knew me back then; only then would you understand what I mean and why I say things like this."

I went to the door but he grabs my wrist, images of what use to be came flashing back and I pulled away from his grip.

"Please don't grab me like that again."

I say in more of a demand rather than a statement.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know, I don't like being in one place for too long. I feel like a caged bird like this."

He opens the door and waits right in front of the frame.

"Well are you coming?"

"Wont you get in-"

"Don't worry about it, I could just say that I'm doing research."

He cuts me off this time, I nod my head and walked right beside him; my stomach does a loud growl.

"Sorry. But I'm hungry."

"Come on this way."

He takes the lead and we walk into this huge dinning hall.

"What's this a new pretty face?"

I blush and look away.

"So does this Princess have a name?"

"Phoenix, and you are sir?"

"Jeryy, so what can I get you today Miss Phoenix?"

I thought about it for a little bit.

"I don't know if you can make it though . . ."

"Try me."

He smiles and I smile back, and I told him everything that I wanted.

"For a girl your size I didn't think you eat this much."

"Its been a while since I last had an actual meal."

He nods his head and the man next to me gave his order on what he wanted.

"Go a head and find a seat, I'll bring you your food."

I nod my head and found a spot that wasn't too far from the cook's place. I sat down as more people came by and sat at the same table.

"A newbie huh."

I looked at the man that sat three people down from me.

And I looked away, the next thing that I know the same four people that grabbed me the first time I tried to escape was right behind me.

"Ya know, what you did to us was wrong right little Birdie?"

I look down at my hands trying to void out their voices. I was doing a pretty good job at it till one of them pulled my hair.

"Hey we're talking to you."

I still don't say anything just pull my hair out of their grasp.

"I do believe that you're suppose to be caged, not to be roaming around by yourself."

"I'm not by myself."

I answer quietly, the man sitting next to me stood up for me.

"She's with us, now please leave her alone while we enjoy our first meal together."

"Well I see to it this group of Finders have _some_ backbone."

The second biggest one said to the smallest one in their group.

"We are all equal here."

The one that called me a newbie stood up and said, but that just pissed them off and they grabbed me once more. I screamed at them to let me go, I didn't have enough energy to be fighting right now and I guess they felt that too; soon everyone in the dinning hall attention was on us.

"Shut up bitch! Its your fault that we couldn't go on the mission the other day."

They proceed to drag me out of the dinning hall and back into my room. They threw me in and locked the door behind them.

"Pay backs a bitch ya know Birdie."

There wasn't a window in my room I no other way of escaping other than the door that they just threw me though to get here, they took a step forward and I took two back; they backed me up in a corner.


	7. Enough

I felt fist hitting me from left and right, feet kicking me every now and then, I tried to call for help; but every time I tried to open my mouth they would just punch or kick harder.

"Be happy that this is all that you get. For now on we are your keepers, if you don't want this to happen again you better act straight."

I spit out blood onto the floor, one of them picks me up and the four of them ties me down on the bed and just leave me like that. They left me like that for a week, not even once coming in to check on me, not even once to bring food to me, to let me take a bath, to use the bathroom, and lastly to drink any water. The body will do fine without food compared to what happens when it doesn't get water. Just when I was about to just give up they came in, but nothing with him. They beat me once more and placed a leash on me and dragged me down the halls and back into the dinning hall.

"There's our new little- what happened to you?"

I didn't say anything my head was bowed down, I didn't give anyone eye contact.

"Tell the nice man what you want Birdie."

I didn't say anything for a while, the man behind me got closer and dug his hands into my side.

"I'm thinking."

I whispered to them.

"Well think faster! More important people need to eat."

"Well I'm starting to lose my appetite being near you four."

I guess I pushed one of their buttons cause the next thing that I know I was on the ground. A hard blow to the face, my nose was bleeding, I didn't even bother to get up yet; knowing that will just piss them off even more and just do more damage to me. Something that I really didn't want, they try to strike me again but something stops them I sit up slowly and see a boy with red hair standing right on top of me.

"Its rude to hit a lady."

I stand up and just push him aside.

'If he pisses them off, then I might get it worst later when no ones around.'

"Its okay. I'm use to it, not only that, but I had that coming. Jeryy I would like some Miso soup, ramen, beef curry with rice and lots of water please."

The boy with the red hair and eye patch just stares at me, he opens his mouth to say something as I wipe the blood away with a tissue that Jeryy gave me. I shake my head and smile.

"It's okay, really. No need to worry about me; I can handle myself."

I say with smile that didn't reach my eyes. I get my food and was dragged to a table, I had a plan lets just hope nothing bad happens. I looked for the red head again; we make eye contact he came closer, just like I wanted him too. I looked back down at the food in front of me, I ate all of my curry and rice, down the all the water in less than a second and all that was left was the soup and the ramen.

"Which do you think I should eat next sir?"

I ask with my voice void of emotion.

"Eat the soup first."

Said one.

"No eat the ramen first, it will fill you up faster and we can leave."

Said another I picked up the bowls and looked at them both, I made eye contact with the red head again; he seemed to know what I was thinking, he got up and got even closer to our table. I smiled and threw the bowls of hot soup in their faces, the other two sat across the table I flipped the table onto them and grabbed hold of the leash that they have me on and made a run for it, I didn't last that long based on the simple fact that was the first meal that I had all week and I was full of water. The man with the red hair caught up with me.

"You look like you could use some help."

"Thanks but no thanks, I got it. But you could watch my back for me."

I end up tripping on the leash and slid to a stop. I sat up breathing heavy, the boy with the eye patch and red hair came to a sliding halt not too far from me, he end up back tracking to where I was.

"Hey you okay?"

I nod my head holding onto my side. He pulls my hand away and pulls up my shirt a little while I blush and try to pull it back down.

"Did they do this to you?"

The buries were big and nasty some of it made it looked like that my flesh was rotting.

"I'm fine now, just watch-"

The leash that was around my neck sent off high voltage all through out my body, and the more I tugged at it the stronger it got. The boy with the red hair stood up shocked and was knocked to the ground by one of the four people that were my "Keepers", the other three lifted my thrashing form off the ground and raced back to my room. The lease was removed, but I was still shaking, it felt like my insides were being burned. I was thrown on the bed and received the beating of a lifetime; the three of them taking turns, I just wish that my body was so worn out, so sore . . . so weak. The next thing I know my clothes are being ripped out I scream bloody murder and try to push him off of me, he didn't budge in fact his three friends held me down. I screamed and cried but no one came; I was scared out of my wits, I felt something building up inside of me, my back started to throb. I tired to move to make it not hurt as much, but as soon as I lifted my back up my wings popped out and shot the flaming fathers at the man on top of me and pinned him to the far wall. What happened next I didn't mean for it to happen . . . I killed the other two, I didn't do it, it wasn't me. I kept repeating that over and over as I laid there crying in the same spot that I was in ever since they starting beating me. Someone came crashing into the room, and ran to where I was I grew scared once more and was about to throw something at them till I heard his voice.

"It's okay, it's okay I'm not going to hurt you. Come on let's get you cleaned up."

He reach out to try and wipes the tears away, but I flinch back, thinking that he too would strike me. He puts his jacket over my body and made an attempt to pick me up, but my wings wouldn't let him.

"I didn't mean to, I'm sorry; I just got scared."

I kept repeating it over and over; I saw him looking around the room, he saw a man pinned to the wall, and two more on the ground dead.

"Its okay, I understand."

He moved my hair back from my face and wiped the tears away. His touch was soft, gentle, and cool on my hot skin. My wings went into my back once more, slowly I sat up and pulled his jacket around my body; I got up and went to the man that help do this to me and pulled him down and left him there, and there I came crashing down from the beating, the bleeding, and the screaming. I finally had enough, and I showed them that the caged bird not only sings, but is deadly when need be.


	8. Hard

When I came too I was lying on a red couch with papers all over the floor, I sat up and as I did a hand with a cup of water in it was in my face; I looked up to see who this hand belonged to. It was a man with purple hair and that same white coat like the other four I backed away and fell over the couch.

"Its okay, you are safe here, we're not going to do anything bad to you."

I don't say anything, I just back away and ran into someone; it was the man with the blond hair from before. I hid behind him.

"Don't worry Phoenix, that's just our Supervisor, Komui Lee."

"He wont do that to me too like the other four dressed in white did, well he?"

"He may be crazy, but he's not that crazy Lenalee will disown him if he did that."

The one known as Komui gave me the cup of water which I drank happily he had me tell him what happen, and The boy with the red hair and eye patch told him what happened once I was dragged away.

"I thought you got away and sent people out to go and look for you. If I would have known that you were still here, I would have watched over you myself to insure something like that wouldn't have happen. Phoenix, I can honestly say that something like this doesn't happen here, not to my knowledge. If there is anyway possible that I can make up for this, tell me."

I let it all sink in at first, and then thought about it; a small smile crawled its way onto my face.

"You let me go back and find them."

He looks up at me.

"Who's them?"

He asked with his eye brows raised.

"My family and Xavier. They are all important to me, I need to make sure that my family made it all right; I need to see if Xavier found them. I need to be with them."

He had me tell him about how my family and I got separated, the look of knowing shown on his face.

"You may go, but you have to come back, I'll have Kanda-"

"No that ass hole is what started all of this."

"I'll go with her Boss."

He nods his head.

"But first, you need to be fitted for a uniform. This way please."

We get up and I get to pick out what kind of uniform I wanted, it looked just like the dress that my mother use to wear, but not as colorful. They made it fairly quick, I went into the dressing room and came out with a smile on my face, I walked back into the room where Komui and other people were found. When I came in the boy with the red hair came running up with two thumbs up and a heart in his eye.

"Strike!"

I blinked a few time and smile awkwardly and thanked him in an equally awkward fashion. The two us went on our way that is after I got myself a real meal, without anyone ruining it for me; after our meal we went down a lot of stairs and meet an old man that looked a little bit like a Panda, and behind him was a boat. I froze on the spot seeing one.

"Phoenix, is something wrong . . . are you still in pain?"

I shake my head, and try to pretend that nothing was wrong.

"Old man this is Phoenix, she's the one that's going to be leading us around where she last was."

I waved a little at the old short man in front of me.

"Nice to meet you, just call me Bookman. Lavi get the boat ready!"

I finally got the red heads name but as these two and one other known as a Finder got into the boat the Finder offered me his hand, and I shook my head slowly.

"I don't like boats. I have another way, you guys just lead the way there; and I'll take the lead once we're on the island."

Lavi started to row the boat, once a good distance away I had my wings rip threw my skin; it's a good thing that no blood came out, but it's a bad thing that my wings are larger than first thought. It was easy to catch up with them since Lavi was mover extremely slow, just to make sure that I would be okay more than likely.

"Nice set of wings ya got there Phoenix; you really live up to your name."

I nodded my thanks, I felt my old self coming back alive; and I felt like dancing, but then that would give myself away on what I am.

'I'm coming Xavier, Mommy, Daddy, Avice; don't you guys worry I'm on my way now.'

We end up stopping in a near by town for food and lodging. It was the middle of the night and I was all alone, I couldn't sleep well so I placed my clothes back on and went out to the beach; once there I took a look around to make sure that none of the three that I was with didn't follow me. When I was done with that I threw off my cloak unleashed my wings and danced upon the water, the very first dance that I saw my mother dancing. I remember when she told me this . . . she told me that this is the dance that made Dad fall in love with her, making me a love child; memory flashes before my eyes as I danced with the moon as my only source of light, and my source of music you ask? My heart, and the person who will fall in love with me; their heart as well. After I was done with my dance I placed my cloak back on and just walked around where nature was not tamed, I fell asleep outside just like that.

"Hey wake up! We've been looking all over for you."

It was the Finder, I wipe the sleep out of my eyes and put my clothes back on and followed after him.

"What were you doing out here, and why didn't you just sleep in your room?"

"I like it better where nature is not tamed."

I say with a smile, he just shakes his head and leads us to a restaurant; I forced myself to eat a lot since they will be going by boat while I will be flying all the way over there. On the way there was really hard, demons going that way and such. I killed demons that were all ready wounded coming from the direction of the island. I was growing worried and they could tell, Lavi comes up to my level.

"I think its time for you to take a break. It's been three days."

"Thanks, but no thanks; I'm fine. Besides I am never stepping foot on a boat again."

I see Bookman right behind him and I see a needle in his hand, and then it was in my neck.

"The hell was that for you-"

My version becomes blurry, I lose my sense of direction, and I begin to fall.

* * *

My idiot successor brought us down back to the boat with the girl in his hands, I remove the needle and had him placed her in a room below deck.

'What kind of Innocence act this way. When not fully activated it acts just like a bird's wings, but when activated . . . Umm this is something new.'

"Lavi turn her over I want to see where her Innocence is located."

He just gives me a look.

"I never knew you were a pervert Panda."

I just punch him in his gut and he double over.

"She's wearing a dress."

Well he does have a point, and since I'm not sure how her Innocence work, and how long this will have an effect on her I'll leave her alone.

"Come along Lavi, Leave her to sleep."

I drag him up out of there and back on deck, I guess Lavi isn't as stupid as I make him out to be, he asked the same question as I did myself, but we can't come up with an answer, not just yet that is. The clouds begin to suddenly darken, a storm was coming along fast, the boat began to rock back and forth, we could see some lighting in the far off distances, the booming sound of thunder rang in our ears.

'Did this happen the day that she went out in the ocean?'

"Seems like we made it to the Bermuda Triangle."

Lavi says as we walked back beneath deck, we walked pass Phoenix's door and heard sobbing, and whimpering. Slowly I opened the door and didn't see her in the bed, but I saw her hunched over form wrapped up in a blanket. We slowly approached her, not sure how she'll respond to us at this time.

"I don't want it to happen again . . . I don't want to lose anyone else . . .I don't want it to happen again."

". . . Phoenix."

Lavi whispered her name, and went to her, but I stopped him.

"I hear them, their screaming, the feeling of loneliness."

'Must be hard for her.'


	9. Feel

I can feel her presents, she's near, but there are some people with her.

"Phoenix, you finally came back."

But the storm that came about will it destroy her? I don't want anything like that to every happen to her again. I took off from where the two of us use to sleep together and was off to go and look for her.

"Phoenix, don't you worry, I'm coming for you."

* * *

I felt it . . . I felt him, we're near him. I stood up and ran for the door, pass the two guys that were standing right behind me, I ran to the deck. The guys ran after me.

"Xavier."

I whispered his name and it seems like the storm was slowly going away.

"Xavier!"

I yell out his name and the storm cleared away, and just as I was about to fly off Lavi grabbed hold of me.

"Lavi let me go!"

"No, you need to rest!"

"He's calling me. Lavi let go! I need to go to him."

"Go to who?! And no I'm not let you go!"

"Xavier, he's calling me! Let me go!"

"Look, I can see the island, just stay pu-"

I fly off with him still hanging on, but I land on the island with him anyways; he makes me sit there and wait for the boat to land. Once Bookman was near Lavi let me go and we walked around the island looking for the spot that Xavier and I use to sleep together. Once I found the right path I ran off, I was calling his name as I was running; but when I got there, no Xavier. Just a piece of my ripped cloak, some fruit the two of us use to share together, old fish bones, and some of his feathers. I just sat there I grabbed a really nice yellow looking fruit and just tossed it in the air and caught it, I kept this doing this till the red head and Bookman came into view.

"Hey guys you want some?"

I say sadly as I stood up and brought them the make shift bowl that I made a month ago.

"You think we should go back to the shore and wait for this guy?"

Lavi said as I placed a fruit in his mouth to shut him up. I went to the shore line, walked a little further so my feet will be covered by the sea water, I then looked up to the cloudy sky.

'Xavier where are you? I heard you calling my name, so where are you now?'

I asked myself, then an idea clicked in my head. When ever I cooked the fish over the open fire he always comes right back . . . no matter where he is on the island. That in itself brought a smile to my face and I dashed off where the trees were.

"Phoenix?"

"I know what I'm suppose to do now!"

I say happily, I took the jacket off and hung on the leaning tree.

"Turn around please."

I say to the two guys that were still standing in the little jungle. Bookman made Lavi turn around and took everything else off, I felt so free being out all that clothes; I ran to the ocean and dived I looked for the net that I laid out here a while ago, brought it up to the surface, smelled it.

"That can't be good to eat. Even better."

I then cut them up pulled off a branch from a tree ripped the hem of my dress and made that to the line; I then tied what is now bait to the other end of the string. I sat on a rock and sat, and sat.

"Hey, why are you doing this again?"

Lavi says as he takes a sit right next to me.

"Normally Xavier comes right back when he smells me cooking. That's how he knows its starting to get late and should come back."

"I see, so who's this Xavier guy?"

"He's the one that saved me, and treated my wounds the best he can, kept me safe through the night after the demons attacked."

He didn't say anything after that, but grabbed my makeshift fishing rod and told me to put my clothes back on after I finish drying. I went back into the woods to grab some things to make a fire, I made it dried off some more, and then I put my clothes back on; by the time I was done there was eight fishes roasting on the open fire. When it was done the two of them began to eat as I sat there staring off into space.

"Xavier, where are you my friend?"

I thought sadly as I start to pick at my food.

"I don't get it, he should be here by now, he comes when I'm half way done with the fish."

I say more to myself than anyone really.

"Don't worry about a thing Phoenix, if there's one thing that I know the most is; a man will come running home when he knows his woman's cooking."

Bookman said as he looked in the same direction as me.

"Besides, don't woman say 'the quickest way to a man's heart is his stomach'?"

I smile a little at that.

"Well, I'm not too sure about that one, never really cooked for man other than my father and his brother. And I'm not his woman, I am not own by anyone."

I took a bite out of my fish pulling out the bones along the way, I pulled out the eye ball; Xavier's favorite part of the fish, so he says. I tried it for the first time, it wasn't as bad as I thought it was. I finished that one, and didn't even touched the second fish. So I stood up and walked to the shore line again waiting for him to come.

"Phoenix is that you?"

I heard someone say in my mind, I looked up at that and say him. He landed not too far from where the fire was.

"XAVIER!!"

I yelled with glee as I ran to where he was, tears came to my eyes as I wrapped my arms around his neck; and noticed that he has gotten bigger the last time I saw him.

"You ass hole, you had me worried sick! I thought that those demons came and made food out of you!"

He just laughs at me as he hugs me back, he walks beside me back to the camp fire.

"Bookman, Lavi; this is Xavier. Xavier; this is Bookman, and Lavi."

The look on Lavi's face was something to laugh about. He pulled me off to the side.

"You didn't tell me that he was a bird."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"You never asked, and plus why would it matter?"

I say with a smile and then walked back over to where Xavier sat waiting for me.

'What was that about?'

"He thought you were human, that's all."

'So you were talking about me.'

"Sure was, just never told them that you were a falcon . . . never thought that would really matter at all, you know what I mean right?"

He nods his head and began to eat the fish that Lavi caught for us.

"We found what you are looking for right? So we can leave now?"

I shake me head as I stroke Xavier's back.

"No I still need to find my mother, father, and older sister."

'Don't worry Phoenix, we'll find them.'

"Hey Lavi, where did that Finder go?"

"He's back on the boat."

I nod my head and look back up at the sky.

"They're here on this island somewhere, I can feel it."


	10. Sister

The sun starts to set as the four of us sit by the fire.

'Found out that the island is bigger than we've thought; I also found a cave on the other end of the island.'

My head perks up.

"There is a high chance that they would end up on the other side of the island. Let's go!"

I pop up with a smile on my face, but he pulls me back with his beak.

'We wont make it there in time, we'll have to go tomorrow.'

I took a deep sigh and sat back down.

"You know, we don't know what's going on; we can only hear what you're saying Phoenix."

"Well Xavier said that on the other side of this island there's a cave, and there's a chance that my family is over there. But he wont let me go till tomorrow, since we wont make it there to actually see what's in there."

"It makes sense, since we don't know if there's any demons lurking around here. And now that there's more than one Innocence here, demons will come for us. While's there's light out we should set up camp."

"Not out here, it's not safe. Tide comes in deep at night, that's why Xavier and I set up our living space in the jungle off the ground and under trees."

With Xavier on my right shoulder once more we walked back to where the two of us use to sleep together, but this time we will be sharing it with more people.

"When everyone is up and ready in the morning we're heading over there!"

I say happily as Xavier grew in size once more and covered my as I undress.

'This brings back memories, doesn't it Phoenix?'

I nod my head as I got settled under his wing once more.

"I missed this feeling."

And then everyone was sleeping including Xavier and I. Morning didn't come soon enough, but when it did I wasn't the first person up. I got dressed and sat down beside him, Xavier and Lavi still sleeping.

"I don't think I've ever seen an animal carrying something like this."

"Is that a bad thing?"

He shakes his head, and we sit there and talk for a while, the next person up was Xavier and he found his rightful place on my right shoulder; we had to wake Lavi up, I dumped water on him and he popped right up.

"Come on time to get going, it's all ready half pass noon."

He mumbles, but does as he is told; after everyone was ready we took them out to a clearing.

"Can you carry both of them?"

'Not sure.'

"Let's not risk it then. Lavi, you are to ride on Xavier's back and Bookman I got you."

They nod their heads, even though Lavi wanted to ride his hammer thing . . . Never seen anyone riding a hammer, but then again I've seen weirder things. And we were off, took to the skies I was flying right beside Xavier.

"How are you doing down there Bookman?"

"My arms are going to sleep, but other than that good."

"Time to switch!"

I call over the wind to Xavier, he does a barrel roll and Lavi falls as I toss Bookman over to Xavier I catch Lavi, as does Xavier do to Bookman.

"The hell was that for?!"

"Just to make things fun."

I smiled a goofy smile down at him.

"You know something Phoenix . . ."

"I know some things, not a lot of things."

"Never mind, I'll tell you when we land."

I nodded my head and the rest of the ride was quiet, well besides Xavier filling me in on what I missed since I was taken away, it was kind of sad . . . What he told me, all those lonely nights, him waiting by the shore to see if I came back alive, and flying in the skies to see if could find me there. Something bright other than mine's or Lavi's hair caught my attention, a demon, and two others following it, I flew a little closer and saw that they were chasing someone; this person had bright blue hair . . . It was Avice. My heart nearly leaped out of my chest.

"Xavier Hold him!"

I toss Lavi without a second thought and activated my Innocence, and killed those demons. I missed one, and it ran into the cave right after Avice; I flew back up and told everyone what I found and they followed after me.

"Xavier, can you check and see if there's any harmless animals in there first, don't want to end up killing one."

He does and a whole bunch of little critters run out of there along with a huge boar.

"I knew that they were still alive."

Just as I was about to run in Bookman stopped me.

"We have no way of seeing, look how dark it is."

I pull my wrist from his hand with more force then need be.

"Sorry . . . Just don't like it when people grab me like that. Besides, seeing in here wont be a problem."

I walked into the mouth of the cave and have my wings out I plucked off a hand full and set it ablaze.

"There now, light problem is fixed my friends."

Xavier flew to my right as the guys walked closely behind us, I saw that same purple light, I dropped the feathers popped my wings out, and grabbed the three of them and was able to dodge it.

"Exorcist can't find me! The poor girl is going to die soon."

'Great another one that can talk!'

"Don't worry Xavier, we dealt with this kind before; we can do it again."

He lands on my shoulder as I land once more.

'Can you spot it?'

'Make it talk again.'

I nod my head and took a step forward.

"If you're so high and might why not get your ass out here?!"

"Phoenix you know better . . .Ow!"

"You're wasting time Miss Exorcist."

'Found them.'

"Right."

He takes his form and I grab hold of him and he told me to throw him to the left and close to the ground, I was about to follow after him, that was till the demon zoomed on right pass me.

"The hell was that?!"

Xavier flew back to me.

'That was the demon.'

"Where's Avice?"

He showed me where it left her, and Lavi went after it. I brought her back out from the cave and laid her down out in the sunlight and hugged her tightly, careful not to touch her wounds.

"Avice, its so good to see you alive! Where's mother and father, are they all right too?"

She starts to cry, that's not a good sign, she never really cries, she didn't even cry when our dog died.

"They're dead, I watched them die, just like I watched you jump out of their arms. I wanted to save them, to save you; but I wasn't strong enough."

"But . . . But we have each other Avice."

She stands up and looks at me with those dead brown eyes, not like they use to be. They use to look like they had no end to it, it use to have that glint in her eyes, but its not there anymore. Not only that, but her body, it felt empty, but heavy at the same time. Is that what someone feels like after they watched their sister jumping away into the ocean, after watching your mother and father die right in front of your eyes.

"Avice? Avice are you okay? You're really starting to scare me."

I try to reach out to her, but she just smacks my hand away.

"You, scared?! You have people around you now! I had no one, I watched your father died! I watched our mother grab his dead body and jumped into the sea with it! And I hung on to the boat for dear life! I was scared. And look at you, new clothes, a new pet, people!"

I looked away from her.

"I know you had it a lot harder than I did Avice. You always do, but I try my best to cheer you up."

"Phoenix look out!"

Her body looked like it was being shocked from every which way, but I couldn't move, my brain told me to run, but my legs just wouldn't listen. She turned into one of them . . . My sister, Avice was a demon.


	11. Fault

I couldn't believe my eyes of what I was seeing. I didn't want to believe it at all, I tried to walk toward her telling her that everything will be all right, that she doesn't have to do this anymore. I wanted to tell her that we can both live on for mother and father, but I didn't get the chance to do that, she grabbed me and punched me a few times, threw me in the air and it felt like I was being attacked by a whole bunch of razors. I was a bloody mess by the time I hit the ground.

"Phoenix!"

Lavi screams as he gets up from where I was after checking to see if I was still alive; I grabbed his leg, and I looked up at him through my curtain of hair.

"No . . . no Lavi-I-I have to do this. It's my fault-that-thi- this happened!"

"But you bleeding everywhere!"

**"I don't care!"**

I screamed out at him.

"I _need_ to do this! If I didn't jump, we could have made it out together, _all of us_. But I did jump, I caused this . . . It's _my fault_ and I'm going to make it right."

I brought myself up to my knees as I sat there panting looking up at what was my sister.

'Phoenix, I'll he-'

"No, I have to do this alone Xavier."

"Do you care to see what misery you caused dear little sister?"

We made eye contact, her demon self smirks and in that instant images of that night flashed before my eyes. My screaming blocks out everything else that is being said around me, my body feels numb; I was able to see things through her eyes, feel what she felt, hear what she hears, breath what she breaths, and think what she thinks. But what burned in my mind the most was this really big guy with two stands right in front of my sister; that huge smile, those golden eyes. But happened next was something I never thought could happen, the two skeletons ripped her body open and went inside of her.

"Avice, I am so sorry, I didn't know. I honestly didn't know, if only I didn't jump. We could have been together! I'm sorry!"

Her angry voice stopped me before I can go on any farther.

"No you are not! You knew what would happen, you always been the special one, the one that everyone loved even though you weren't suppose to be born! Our mother is a whore and you know it! I curse you Phoenix! If it wasn't for you my father would still be around instead of drinking, our whore of a mother would still be around too sleeping with men just to get us food! I curse you!"

Once I was set free from her memories something pierced my ear drums and nearly rammed right into my skull. I was able to open my eyes and saw that I was face to face with what was my sister, as she now looked just like a bird. It was her wings that pierced through my ear drums, and yet I can still hear her; I can hear that snarl in her voice.

"Let me help you find them again."

I was able to hear other voices as well, mother's and father's I was able to hear their voice.

"Phoenix, please, set us free."

It was my father's voice.

"Let Avice's soul be saved Phoenix."

That was our mother's voice; just when I was about to give up my wings grew longer, my flame hotter and brighter. I cut the wings off of her and then yanked it out of my ears, blood was pooling around on the ground everywhere we flew, my tears mixing in with it. By now we were over the water dueling it out, she stabbed me right in the shoulder and I got her in her stomach; she pulled out quickly after that.

'I don't think I can last much longer.'

I flew down slowly towards the water, I could hear the cries from the two people that I loved.

"I'm sorry Avice, you need this more than me. May you all rest in peace."

I let the fire surround my whole being, I pulled the long feather out and made it into a sword. I rushed up to her and sliced her in half.

"May you all find peace."

I whispered as I started to fall back into the water. I heard something breaking, like chains; I could hear them smiling down at me, they thanked me. And then I heard no more.

'Phoenix!'

"Phoenix! I got you, don't worry."

I saw his lips move, but I couldn't hear him. I told him to say something, once more no words could reach my ears, I just saw his mouth moving.

"I'm deaf! I can't hear a thing you're saying!"

I say as I clamp my hand over my ears.

'Phoenix I saw what you saw, who was that man?'

"I don't know, but who ever he is, he's a dead man!"

I turned and face Bookman and Lavi.

"Who is this man? He has golden eyes, a really huge smile, and make demons."

Once more I see Lavi's lips move and I punch him.

"What part of 'I'm deaf' don't you understand!?"

He rubs his sore arm and bends down and write in the sand.

"Millennium Earl? Ever heard of him Xavier?"

He shakes his head, Lavi taps my shoulder and he writes something else. "Noah Clan".

"The hell is that?!"

'He said that the man you were talking about is part of the Noah Clan.'

Xavier said to me through my head, I stood up but felt like I shouldn't be moving, but as of right now I didn't care.

"Hey You stupid fat ass Earl I hope you can hear me along with the rest of your stupid fucking clan! Your fat self is a fucking dead man you hear! A fuckin' dead man! . . . I don't feel too good."

And I planted my face into the sand, as if something will grow out of it.

* * *

I pecked the two males next to her making them place her on my back, the one known as Bookman rode on my back and the one known as Lavi rode on his hammer like thing. Something that I've never heard of. We make it back to our camp just before the sun set. Bookman set off to work on healing Phoenix.

"Bookman, did you noticed it too?"

"I did, her eyes; they changed just as her wings did. I wonder what type of Innocence she carries. It can't be the Parasitic type, she doesn't eat like she's been starving for three months."

"But we haven't really seen her eat really."

"She could be a new type."

Bookman says as he puts more needles into her body.

"I guess we have our work cut out for us."

Lavi starts to argue. Just as Bookman was about to stick her with another needle, one of her wings stopped him.

'You're hurting her.'

I say to him. He looks at me.

'She'll heal on her own, not sure about her ears though. Let her rest, leave her be please.'

I says as I walk over to her and slowly and gently pulled her body on top of mines and placed my wing around her to keep her warm. I laid my head down next to her body and pretend to be sleeping, just to see what these two will be saving.

"I have never heard of _two_ demons in one body."

Bookman says.

"I never heard of an animal carrying an Innocents, and it seems that he needs a wielder."

"But he allows himself to be wield by her."

Bookman answers him.

"She carries one too. None of this makes sense."

"Lower your voice stupid. You'll wake them."

"I just hope that she doesn't do the same thing as her sister did . . . I wonder what that fight was about. You know what her sister said to her before she stabbed Phoenix in her ears. We have to keep an eye out for her, just when she was starting to become lively again this happens."

Nothing else was said, one of them puts the fire out and the only thing that can be heard is their breathing, I looked down at Phoenix, the colour to her face was fully there, I moved my wing and the cuts were gone, just bruises remained.

'I wont let you turn into one of them Phoenix, don't you worry about a thing.'


	12. Closure

When I woke up I didn't see the two that we were suppose to take to HQ, I woke Bookman up to help me look for them.

"You don't think she ran away do you?"

He just shrugs his shoulders and pulls out his wireless golem.

"Yes, you bring good news right Bookman?"

The Supervisor's voice sang out loud.

"How is the new girl holding up? Did she find what she was looking for?"

"Not really."

Before Chief could say anything I but in.

"She was only able to find one, that being a bird that carries an Innocence. Just yesterday Phoenix came in contact with her older sister who turned out to be nothing more than a demon, but she was carrying two souls in her body instead of just one; the two souls that was in her sister's body was that of her mother and father."

"And where is the girl now?"

Bookman answers for me.

"Missing, along with the bird."

"Find her, who knows what could happen!"

And so the search began.

* * *

As I was washing Xavier my mind couldn't help but to wonder what could have happened if I didn't jumped.

'You know its not good for your kind to do this to yourself.'

I stopped what I was doing and looked at him.

"What are you talking about?"

'To help find closure you need to talk to someone.'

What he said made sense, but I'm just not ready to talk about something like this.

"I'm not ready to talk about it Xavier, and please stay out of my head."

I went back to cleaning him after he was done I stripped my clothes and looked at myself from the water.

'Why is that I was the only one that lives?'

I get in the water and wash myself, I stood there under the waterfall for a long time just thinking, thinking what I should do now. The only reason why I stayed on this island was because at first I thought my family would be here, then Xavier came into the picture. And the reason why I came back was for that same reason; if Xavier doesn't want to go there then . . . I'm staying with him. That's all there is to it. Now its time to really clear these thoughts, I climbed on top of the waterfall and sat there; Xavier landed right next to me.

"Why me Xavier? Why only me?"

'Maybe your Goddess wants you around just a little bit longer.'

I shake my head.

"All my life, I spent it to please my mother and father; and to help my older sister anyway that I can . . . And now shit like this had to happen!"

I stood up yelling.

"I hate you Goddess! I fucking hate you, you fucking fat ass Earl! Why?! Why did you have to take something that I love so much away?! The hell did I ever do to you!!!"

'Phoenix . . .'

He flies right in front of my face.

'Your family can live on through you, they maybe dead to the rest of the world, but they can still live; as long as you believe and live.'

A sad smile crawled its way onto my face.

"You know sometimes I think you were human, but got stuck in this form. And in some weird way you're right. Three of the best fruit on this island says that I can make it to the middle of the lake!"

I took a few steps back and took a running start, but seeing Lavi scared the shit out of me as he grabbed me in mid air.

"Lavi what the hell are you doing, put me down! I'm naked! Let me go!"

"Do you think I would let you die!?"

It took me a while to get what he was talking about.

"You idiot I wasn't going to die! I was going to _dive_ . . . you know swim!"

I kick and punch, but then let my wings out after remembering that I could do that and did a nose dive right into the water. I pushed my wings back and spit a little bit of water at Xavier.

"Well looks like you have to find me three of the best fruits found on this island."

I say with a huge smile, Lavi comes up behind Xavier as I hid behind one of the boulders that are found here.

"Please Phoenix don't do things like that. You had us thinking that you were going to do something stupid crazy."

"Just trying to find closure, that's all love; no need to try and play hero with me here."

I say in a joking manner, he sits down on a log facing away from me.

"I'm not all that knowing about what to say in things like this; but I can try my best."

I swim to the other side dry off and get dress.

"I know that nobody wants to be alone, to be the last to know about things like this. But Phoenix, know that you don't have to always do things on your own. Once we have Hevlaska test you, you'll really be an Exorcist. You can't give up just yet . . . you have to keep holding on. You're not alone Phoenix, and know that I care for you . . . So please don't do anything-"

I come up behind him and hugged him, crying slightly.

"You talk too much you know that right? Thank you Lavi . . . I really needed that."

"Is it okay to turn around now?"

I let him go and walk right in front of him still crying.

"You don't even know me, and yet you help me; why is that?"

"Sometimes, a girl needs saving, no matter how strong they think they are . . ."

I give him this look.

"Not saying that you're not strong at all though . . . Or need saving, just a little-uh- guiding? Yes that's what you needed. And to top it all off your cute."

I shake my head at the last comment that he threw in there. I knew it he's a womanizer . . . I can tell just by the way he carries himself.

"Come on Xavier, let's leave this 'Womanizer' and go and find Bookman before we give him a heart attack or something."

Xavier flew to my right shoulder and I walked off away from him smiling.

"For someone who talks too much he did know some good things to say to a girl."

'Don't get wrapped up in his charm Phoenix.'

"The day I do I take orders from that fat ass Earl."

"Who's a Womanizer!!"

We heard Lavi finally yell after we were half way to the beach. At the edge of the jungle we could see him talking to one of the finders and some weird looking bat thing right in between them.

"Bookman!"

I call him as I ran up to him, but stopped just remembering something . . . how is it that I am able to hear?!

I look at Xavier, as I sat on the tree that bent in a weird angle.

'While you were sleeping your wings came out and it rammed themselves in your ears; you screamed bloody murder when they did, but never woke up. Green lines formed where your vines are . . . And the blood that came from your ears turned hard.'

"And I didn't wake up from that because?"

He just shrugs his shoulders, I noticed that Lavi didn't mention it; more than likely he thought I was going to kill myself. Let's see if Bookman will say anything about it. I walked up to him and the Finder.

"Morning! Did you guys sleep well?"

"How are your ears feeling Phoenix, I stayed up most of the night because of you."

"I can hear perfectly for some reason."

Bookman explained it to me better than Xavier did, soon Lavi came into the picture.

"Come on Phoenix, if you're done here we need to head back to HQ."

Lavi says as he heads back to the boat, my feet felt like it was made of lead at that moment.

'Can I leave this place just like that? This is like my second home . . . And what about Xavier?'

'I think its time to try something new Phoenix; do you really believe that I'll let you have all the fun around here?'

I look at him and smile widely, one of my biggest fears now was gone, but I'm not getting on that boat and Xavier knew that.


	13. The Worked isn't Good Enough

Xavier and I end up taking turn riding each other all the way back to HQ.

"That was a really long flight, my back hurts; how are your wings holding up Xavier?"

'It hurts when I move them.'

I picked him up and placed him on shoulder so that way he doesn't have to do much work on his part.

"So where are we going?"

"You two are going to see Helvaka to get tested."

The smell of food entered my nose.

"But first can we eat, we're really hungry . . . Xavier and I burned off all our food flying all the way over here."

"No, not yet you have to get test first, you're not suppose to eat tell you're done."

Lavi says as he pulls me away from the smell of food.

"Come on just one bite won't hurt . . . just one; it smells so good!"

I whine, but he doesn't let go so I give up and walk on right next to him, then a sliver haired boy called out to him from behind us.

"Lavi! You're back! Welcome home Lavi!"

He stops short as we made eye contact.

"Hi!"

I smile as I look at him, study him, and he does the same to me.

"You look familiar."

"My name is Allen Walker, and you are?"

'Allen . . . Walker . . . Nope doesn't ring a bell.'

I thought to myself as I stared off into space.

"Phoenix . . . Just Phoenix. Nice to meet you Allen, but I need to be tested before I get to eat. Come on Lavi! I want food!"

"Oh but before you go see her you need to see the medical team first."

It was that weird purple haired guy . . . Lenalee's older brother, that's all I remember.

He drags us off the medical bay, but before he walked off with me Allen stopped him and pulled on my arm, which I tried to snatch away, but he pulled up my sleeve; first he looks at the brand that I got at an early age, and the burn mark on the other side of that same wrist.

"I knew it! Now I know why I know you. Your that girl, the one that . . ."

"The man you were with saved me from being kidnapped, and you were the boy who helped treat my wound."

I touched the burn mark as I said that.

"I never did get to thank you both, is that man around?"

I ask with a sad smile.

"That man . . . Mana is dead."

I was taken back on that.

"I'm sorry . . . I didn't mean, I didn't know. Well at least I get to thank him through you Allen. Thank you Allen, Mana for saving me that day."

I was about to catch up to the purple haired guy but Allen's voice stopped me.

"What about your mom, when she saw the two of us she was crying her eyes out, and your sister punched you on the spot."

He says with a light laugh, I stopped dead in my tracks.

"They're gone too Allen, those two and my father; they're gone . . . I had to free them."

I say without turning around. After I said that I ran off to where the purple hair guy, Lavi, and Bookman were waiting. Once inside the little room I wore one of those hospital gowns, the ones with the open back; I laid down on my stomach on the bench like thing. I felt cold hands on my back, which I try to get away from, but couldn't.

"How did these scars get here, and how long have they been there?"

I didn't want to answer that question, I didn't want to bring up anymore unwanted memories.

"I don't like to talk about it."

I stated simply.

"Well since you don't want to talk about it, I guess I can get rid of them."

I heard some high powered item roar out loud, I slowly turned my head and saw some odd looking, death bringing thing in his hands, it was bigger than his body. I screamed when he came near me with that thing.

"Okay, okay I'll talk don't do it!"

Can't believe I cracked that easy . . . Must be because I'm strapped to a bed, and a bunch of people that can add things into my body without me knowing what's going on. Yeah that's why I caved like this. He put that thing away and I took a deep breath and looked at anything but a person.

"I remember, I was 14; our 'family' was doing a show where my father was born . . . somewhere in France; but someone told of our hideout . . . Someone from the Vatican they tried to say that we were going against God . . . Here's the funny thing, we don't have the same God, in fact the one that we worship is a woman, a Goddess. They took me, they beat both my mother and sister who tried to fight back. They stripped me of my clothes and made me walk the streets for three days and three night. I didn't get a moments rest, no food or water passed through my lips for those three days. On the fourth day when the sun was setting . . . They chained my wrist to a pole and . . ."

I started to choke on my words as flashes of what happened came back.

"They whipped me in front of my family, in front of my mother, father, and sister. I was suppose to die that day, but something happened; the church they did it in front of explode . . . That's all that I remember, just screaming, and being pulled two different ways by that chain. All that because I would not change, gown men doing that to a little girl? What has this world come to? What kind of 'Holy War' wants us to fight amongst each other? What the world isn't good enough unless someone is killing another?!"

By now I was crying, as scrambled memories flashes through my eyes, I took in a few deep breaths closed my eyes to try and calm myself down.

"There now I feel better, are you done with your check up? Cause I'm really hungry and so is Xavier."

Nothing else is said between the people that is found here where I am. One of the doctors touched the side of my ears, and I pulled my head out of their hands.

"It still hurts, don't touch me there."

"Ma'am where did those markings come from? For they weren't there the last time that we did a check up on you."

I took a breath, smiled bitterly and looked back up at him with that same bitter smile.

"They're gifts from someone special someone."

The next place they took me to is some floating upside down triangle thing.

"This thing is safe right?"

He gets that evil glint in his eyes, Xavier and I exchanges glances at each other. He punches down on a button and its like we were free falling, I had to grab onto the railing and Xavier to keep from flying off of it. Then suddenly gravity hit . . . And it hit hard, making me slam my face onto the ground, when I sat up my nose was bleeding.

"You ass hole I got myself a bloody nose!"

I say as I wipe the blood on my sleeves. I stood up holding my nose when all of sudden I see this somewhat transparent . . . thing . . . It looked like it was made up of mostly hair, but had a human face kind of I guess.

"Holy hell what is that?!"

I yell as I point to the woman looking thing.

"Now that's very rude Phoenix. 'That' would be Helvaka."

The hair like thing shot out and grabbed Xavier and I, I really didn't know what was going on. But I was scared, I even bit her.

"Now, now little ones, no need to be scared; I am not your enemy."

Her voice was like a motherly tone, soft, and full of feeling . . . just like my mother's voice. She did Xavier first, she was say numbers along with percentage. Just what is going on here?! Then it was my turn, her forehead touched mines, I felt warm, it felt . . . nice in some weird way. She pulls me away and puts me down.

"Xavier you have a 98% synchronize rate. Phoenix you have a 96.5% synchronize rate."

"No fair how come you got a higher one? Wait what does this mean?"

"Phoenix, this means the higher the rate, the higher the chances the user lives while fighting Akumas."

One of the guys sitting in chairs around the place says.

"I got it! The lower the number the more likely you are to die, and its vice versa when you have a higher number, right?"

The purple haired man nods his head right beside me.

"Phoenix, Savoir of Time, train well; for you have many demons from past and present to fight off."

I let it all sink in as the chief brought us up, I stood next to edge looking over and down at her.

'What do you think she meant when she called you the "Savoir of Time"?'

"Hell if I know, it could be like a code name or something ya know."

I says as I pull my head from the edge and look at the two people that were with me. Lavi had that look of deep thought.

"A penny for your thoughts, and a nickel to share them?"

He snaps out of it, and I rise a brow.

"Just thinking is all."

"Okay, well are we done here cause I really want some food in this here stomach of mines. Oh along with Xavier too."

Xavier nuzzles my cheek and I pet his small head.

"Right this way Phoenix."

The two of them say with a smile as they open the door to the dinning hall.


	14. I'm Just Around the Corner

They open the door, and I was greeted by a whole bunch of people and a huge banner reading "Welcome Home Phoenix and Xavier" they even drew little birds around our names. And all at once they said what was in writing above their heads. It felt better than nice, my body felt like it was getting hotter, and I started to cry a little; Lenalee came up to me.

"Here's your special mug with your name on it, and Xavier; we made this for you."

She hands me the mug and the man that let me sleep in his room place a little stand for him.

"Hey Chief, am I suppose to say something?"

I ask as I wipe my tears, he pats my back; I hug him and anyone else that was in my reach.

"Thank you everyone, you didn't have to do all of this."

I laugh as I wipe more tears from my eyes.

Everyone was given something to drink, of course all the adults got wine, and the rest of us got juice or something else, then food! Something that I've been wanting all this time. As I was eating I talked to the same Finders that stood up for me a while ago, I even meet up with Allen again the two of us just talking and laughing; soon people around us began to have a little too much to drink so I left. Growing up the way I did you'll never be around a drunk anything. Xavier and I both have full tummies and I was carrying my cup and his stand that weighed a lot more than it looked, but here's the thing . . . I don't know where our room is. So I was stuck wondering around like a lost puppy.

"I'm tired! I don't fucking know where my room is!"

"Stop being so loud!"

"You're just as loud ass hole."

I say as I walk pass him.

He just glares at me as I smile widely at him.

'Why is it that they made these floors look a like, all the doors too?'

"Not sure, but I can't find my room I'll just sleep somewhere on the floor."

"No need to do that, you can bunk in with me till we find you a room."

I turn around at the sound of the voice of the guy that helped me out not too long ago.

"You haven't been drinking have you?"

I asked not getting too close to him.

"I have work in the morning, can't afford to get a hangover."

Slowly I crossed the gap between us as he opened the door to his room and I happily went in.

"Where's Xavier going to sleep at?"

He pushes a button that was on the bottom half of the stand and a cute little bed popped out and he placed the stand in the corner of the room, he pulls off the small blanket off the bed and one pillow; I took my shoes off and took note of the cold floor.

"Don't want you going to work with a cold or a bad back."

I plopped down on the bed, and looked down at him.

"Besides, you didn't touch me the last time I slept here, I trust you; but I never did get your name."

He sits up and looks at me.

"Reever Wenhamm."

'He better not try anything funny.'

"Oh hush Xavier, he wouldn't do anything like that."

"Like what?"

"Nothing, just get in the bed; please sir."

"Don't call me a sir, it makes me feel old."

"Well you are older than me . . . So I guess that works."

I say in a joking manner as he gets into the bed, he turns out the lights and strip of my clothes, getting in the bed with nothing, but underwear on. That's just how I grew up sleeping, my mom did it, my sister, and my aunts did it so I started to do it. It never bothered me, but I slipped my bra back on; it felt weird sleeping next to a guy like that.

"Hey Mr. Wenhamm, how old are you?"

"26, how about you? And Reever is just fine."

"19, and thank you Reever for sharing your room with me yet again. Night."

"Your welcome Phoenix, good night."

Sleep came pretty fast, but it wasn't peaceful at all.

* * *

I was woken up by Phoenix tossing, turning, and talking in her sleep; though it wasn't heavy tossing and turning, just slight movements it was mostly the talking.

"Mommy . . . Daddy . . . Avice; I'm sorry."

I did hear what happened when she went there, and I really do feel sorry for her . . . I was there when she was telling Komui how she got those scars on her back; to think something like that still goes on is just sick. And here I thought they stopped doing that back in the middle ages, I guess I can be wrong about some things. I sat up and looked at her face, it looked troubled, she was having a nightmare that much was sure; not only that but she was sweating. Slowly I pushed her hair aside out of her face to help cool her down.

"I wish I knew how to help you Phoenix."

I got up and went into the bathroom grabbed a rag and put it under the running cold water ringed it out and patted her sweaty face, I did the same thing yet again, but this time I placed it on her forehead; it seemed to calm her down, but she wouldn't stop mumbling .

"Sleep well Phoenix."

* * *

I woke up with a start, breathing heavily, sweating a little I sat up, a rag fell off of my forehead. I picked it up and looked at a sleeping Reever; slowly I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom and wet the rag and wiped my face and neck with cold water, I placed the rag on the towel rack and sat by the window resting my head on the pane.

'Why must you haunt me? I thought I helped you in the end. Did I only hurt you more?'

"Phoenix?"

Startled I popped my wings out to cover myself, letting out a rush of air as I did.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you Reever?"

He shakes his head.

"Come back to bed Phoenix, you had a long day."

I cross the room still having my wings covering my body, I asked him to turn around which he did and I slipped back into bed. I was shaking as if I was cold, Reever pulls me close to him and I stiffen up, he strokes my hair.

"It's going to be okay Phoenix; if you need anyone I'm just around the corner. You can come and talk to me; I wont judge you at all."

I cry as I hug him he sits up with me still holding onto him it took me a while to notice that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"I'm sorry, I got you all wet."

I say in between sobs, he just waves it off and wipe my tears off with the sheets.

"Come on let's go back to sleep, we both have a long day tomorrow."

He pulls me back onto the bed with me still on him, its weird, but it felt nice . . . having someone to care for you that is. His arm was still draped around me I went back to sleep like that . . . and no nightmares.

* * *

Morning came, and I found myself still having my arm around Phoenix with her still on top of me sleeping, slowly I picked her up and laid her back down on the bed; I took a look at her face.

"Well she looks at peace now."

And just as I stood upright Johnny came busting in the room.

"Have you seen Phoe- I see to it you have seen her."

He eyes me then Phoenix, he crosses into my room as I just stare at him not really knowing what to say.

"Johnny, its not what it looks like I assure you . . ."

He takes a closer look at her.

"You're only in your boxers and she's wearing one of your shirts. You can't tell me you didn't do anything with her."

"We didn't do anything Johnny, even if I wanted to Xavier would have killed me."

He doesn't seem satisfy with my answer, but let's it go.

"Well hurry up and get ready, we need to finish up on your lovers paper work."

"All right I'll- she not my lover."

He walks out of there laughing as I turn red I turn to my bathroom and saw Xavier looking at me.

"What? What I said was true . . ."

I grabbed my clothes and changed in the bathroom I walked out and woke Phoenix up.

"I wanna go back to sleep."

"You can after when I'm done. I'll be up with the Science department when you wake up I need for you to come up we need to get measurements for you to get fitted for your uniform, and here's the key to my room lock up when you leave okay?"

She nods her head and Xavier grabbed the key from her hand; I let her go back to sleep and walked out of the room, went to the dinning hall, then up to where I work at. When I got there Johnny had that silly smile plastered on his face.

"No Johnny, just do your work."

I mumbled as he got close to me about to say something about Phoenix more than likely.

'I can feel it, today is going to be a long day.'


	15. Mask

I woke up with Xavier lightly pecking me on my face.

'Wake up, sleep any longer you'll have mushrooms growing out of your head.'

"All right, all right, just get your talons out of my arm please."

'Sorry.'

I rub my eyes and looked around the room.

"Where's Reever?"

"Working, he left his key here for you to lock the room."

He gives me the key and tells me what Reever said to me when I was half asleep, I was about to put on my temp uniform , but seeing blood stains, rips, and holes I tossed it in the trash. I went into Reever's closet and pulled out a shirt to wear.

"Hey Xavier can you do me a favor?"

'Way ahead of you, just open the door for me.'

I do just that and he went out to go and look for Lenalee, he comes back with her in tow with a hand full of clothes I let her in and I try them all on, but none of it would fit.

"Uh Lenalee, I think that my hips are too wide for your clothes, is there anyone else that I can borrow clothes from?"

"I'll see if Klaud-sama came back from her mission."

She leaves and I'm left sitting there on the bed playing with Xavier for a while, I lost track of time before some big dude comes in wearing a mask I jumped up and he throws the bag which I found out was filled with clothes.

"So you're Klaud? You kind of look like a dude to me."

"I see this one has a weird sense of humor."

I heard a lady's voice coming from behind this huge guy.

"I'm Klaud Nine."

She was pretty and had a cute little monkey on her shoulder.

"And you are?"

She asks me.

"Phoenix. And who's this big guy?"

"So you think I'm big huh?"

I started to get nervous around this guy.

"I'm not talking about fat big, just tall . . . buff big? Yeah that's what I'm talking- about."

He leans in closer and I just smile trying to find a way around this.

"Nice bird."

"Thanks . . . Nice mask."

He just laughs and pats me hard on the back.

"She's a keeper all right."

"Just too bad that Reever got to her before you Socalo."

The blond woman says as the masked guy takes a sit in the nearby chair.

"Its not like that."

"Well it sure does looks like it to me."

I didn't know what to say to that one, so I try to change the subject.

"Does you lemur bite?"

She shakes her head and I went up to pet it, its fur was so soft.

"You're a little cutie you know that."

'I thought I was the cutie!'

"You are now hush, and you better play nice, after all I'm pretty sure that this cute monkey can roast you."

'Who's side are you on here?'

The two of us argue about this for a while.

"You think you're slick don't you little girl."

I give Klaud a questioning look.

"Trying to change the subject."

She circle around me, pulls on the shirt a little; she then walks over to the closet and nods her head.

"You slept in the same bed as him, and now you're wearing his shirt. Seems like a love interest to me."

So I end up telling her what happened last night, the one known as Socalo dumped the rest of the clothes onto the bed.

"Wow, you know I didn't really need all of these, I'm not even sure if it will fit me."

"Well if they do you can keep it, I've been meaning to get rid of them for a long time."

I dig around to see what I can find, I found a dress with an open back to it and walked into the bathroom since there was a male present and tried it on; perfect fit for me, I let out my wings to see if it did indeed work well with it. Like I said perfect fit. It was a pretty green dress that stopped right below my calves, it was long sleeves with golden trim to section off the sleeves. I run out of the bathroom and jump on Klaud.

"Thank you so much!"

I then got off of her and went to the big guy that was sitting down.

"Can I see your mask?"

He takes it off and got a good look at his face, nice tattoos that's all that came to mind, and he hands it to me. I then go to the bathroom and start doing stupid stuff with it, like moving my head different ways and making weird noises with it; I heard a manic like laugh coming from the other room. I peek in and Klaud jumps in the way.

"Give him back his mask!"

"Fuck."

I was fucked, I tried giving Socalo his mask, but it just ends the way that I don't want it to. I end up running away from him while he has his sword drawn demanding me to spar with him. I ran smack dab into a dead in.

"Shit, shit, shit what am I going to do?!"

"Come on little girl I want to spar with you!"

"Well I don't, I wish to live if you don't mind."

He comes closer and I ran right at him hoping that my plan does work.

"That's what I'm talking about!"

He brings his sword up and I slid right in between his legs, roll and scramble to my feet and ran down the hall; he still chases me swing his sword around over his head.

"OH MY GOD! SOMEONE SAVE ME!!"

I scream as dodge his blows.

'Fly stupid! Go where Reever told you to go!'

"Stop calling me stupid, this is a life and death situation!"

I do as he says and ran towards the edge and sat there and caught my breath.

"Trying to hide huh girly?"

He scared the shit out of me and made me lose my balance.

"You're not getting away that easily!"

He jumps after me.

'Does he ever stop?! The Gods know there's something wrong with this guy!'

I thought as I brought my wings out, and flew right pass him going up; but he catches my ankle, in other word I have a heavy, crazy guy with a bright shiny, sharp sword and I'm beginning to lose my balance. But still I fly up with the help of Xavier, he grows in size and I hold onto his legs and just as we came to the edge Socalo had to say something.

"I can see under your dress."

Out of pure instinct, I push both my hands down to try and cover myself; the sudden movement sent Xavier crashing into the wall and it sent Socalo and I rolling into a room, I see papers go flying everywhere and I hear people's scream. Socalo lose his grip and I roll to a stop right into a book shelf.

"I saved."

I spoke too soon, the books from the shelf behind me fell on top of me, in other words I was buried alive in that.


	16. Low

Who would have known that books would be this heavy, I was barely able to move my arm out of the rumble.

"Please, help!"

Someone pulled on my arm if they pulled any harder then my arm would have been out the socket, and I was pulled face to face with Socalo. But he had his mask on and with Klaud right behind him with a whip in her hands. He puts me down and leaves the room, I blinked a few time utterly confused as of what just happened; but then I let out a breath and fell to my knees.

"I thought I was going to die! That crazy guy, I never want to take his mask again!"

"Glad you could make it Phoenix."

"Good to be alive and in one piece . . . has anyone seen Xavier?"

They shake their heads, and I found him with his beak stuck in the wall; after pulling him free I helped put up the books that tried to kill me, I then gave Reever his key when no one was looking and he nodded his head. And some guy in big glasses and wearing headphones popped up right in front of me.

"Hello Phoenix, its time to get your measurements."

"Hi, Johnny . . ."

"But first we most come up with the design of your uniform; Hey Tapp what do you think we should do?"

The one known as Tapp came up and circled around me.

"Well the same style that Lenalee has will not suite her at all we must come up with something first!"

They seem all too happy to do that and I just took a seat as they went about brainstorming; while they were doing that Komui called a few of us to his office.

"You wish to see me Komui?"

It's kind of hard to take him seriously when you see him drinking from a bunny cup, what am I saying its hard to take him seriously most of the time.

"Why of course Phoenix-chan! People keep asking about you, they want to know about you since you're new and all."

I saw Allen, Kanda, Lenalee, Lavi, Bookman, and a few others that I have no idea who they are in the room.

"Yeah Phoenix I would like to know what you've been doing these last few years; you know catch up."

Allen said as he walks up to me resting his hand on my left shoulder.

"Well where to begin?"

"I'm sure you have so many tales to tell Gypsy."

Everyone in the room freezes, all but Allen.

"You talk like you know me Kanda."

"I know your type, making money off your body, sleeping with any man that you see fit."

"I've _never _been with a man, I'm still a _virgin_ thank you very much."

I said while turning red, he walks up to me pushing Allen out the way.

"Let me guess virgins cost more don't they, aren't you suppose to have kids by now?"

He sneers at me, just what is this guy's problem?! I didn't really do anything wrong, just try to get away from him way back on that island about two months ago.

"What is your problem?! And why should it matter to you what I'm suppose to and not suppose to have?! What does it matter that I was born like this?!"

"You're my problem!"

He grabs my wrist as I try to pull out his grip he just holds tighter.

"Why don't you entertain us Gypsy, put on a show for us?"

My eyes start to water and my body start to shake.

"Please stop it, let me go."

"Kanda that's enough leave her alone!"

Lenalee yells at him, he just glares at her with my wrist still in his grasp, he turns it over and see the brand that I have on my the inside of my wrist.

"You are the lowest of the low when it comes to Gypsies."

He whispers harshly in my ear and throws me to the ground. Xavier tries to cheer me up, but whatever he was saying I wasn't listening, my mind was clouded by anger and saddens. I got up with tears in my eyes.

"You act all high and mighty, but you're nothing but a fucking ass hole!"

I couldn't take it anymore, I jumped on him and started punching him anywhere I could reach crying and yelling at him as I did. Three people pulled me off, and I saw the looks they were giving me; its all the same, people who do not understand Gypsies, people who just place labels on them, people who never stop and actually get to know one. I started to back up while biting my lip as tears ran down my face.

"Maybe coming here was a mistake."

I whispered as I ran out of there, I didn't know where I was going, I just wanted to get away from those stares and people yelling out my name.

"Hey Phoenix we came up with your uniform all we need now are your-"

I just run pass him covering my face I kept running even when it felt like that my lungs were going to bust, even when my legs felt like jelly I kept running; and then I tripped. I didn't bother to get up I just curled up in a ball and cried my eyes out.

'Is that all I'm good for? Crying, running, and "entertaining"?'

I kept asking myself that as I laid there and cried as Xavier tried to cheer me up, but I wouldn't listen to him, I just stayed in my little ball and cried; that was until someone showed up.

"I guess he was right."

I looked up from where I laid and saw Lavi standing there.

"Right about what?"

"Where to find you. You know that one Finder that went with us for you to go back to that island. He told me that you would be somewhere where's its not as tame, or by water."

I sat up and looked at him with Xavier in my lap.

"What do you want?"

He takes a sit next to me.

"Don't listen to Yu, he can be an ass hole most of the time; but he's really a good guy."

"Well he sure does know how to show how good of a guy he really is."

Lavi laughs dryly and I look at him from the corner of my eye.

"Really, what is it that you want? What came here to pick on the 'Lowest of the low'; want me to entertain you? Or do you want to have your way with me since I'm a virgin?"

I look him right in the eye, my voice may carry anger and hate, but my eyes said other wise.

"I for one don't think you are low, I don't want to be entertain, and I'm not that kind of guy that would do that to a lady. I just came here to talk is all, that and Reever told me to talk to you as well, while Lenalee is giving Kanda an earful."

Xavier flies above me as I pull my knees to my chest.

"This is why I didn't want people to know what I really was, they're so quick to make assumptions and put me down. I'm not ashamed of what I am, I just . . . I just hate it when people do this. Mankind is stupid and hurtful."

"I agree with you Phoenix, I wasn't quick to judge you, I knew you were different; you just have that air around you, but for Lenalee, Allen, Komui, Reever, myself, and Bookman please stay. If not for you then us, Lenalee is giving him an earful as we speak, and that Bean sprout was trying to kill him when you ran out of there."

"But why? They just met me, Allen and I just saw each other for the first time in years."

"Because you're family now."

I look back at him instead of the water.

"Family."

I smile a little at that as Xavier lands right in front of me.

'Are you feeling better love?'

I nod my head as I wipe my tears.

"Yeah, I feel much better thanks for asking Xavier."

I pick him up and give him a peck on his head, and got up.

"Hey don't I get one too?"

Lavi whines as he too gets up, I laugh and gave him a light peck on the cheek.

"Thank you Lavi."

I turned to walk up the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to get my measurements done. After all I am now part of this family."

I say smiling, he nods his head and follows me all the way to that room that I was in before.

"Hey Johnny, how about those measurements?"

"Phoenix . . . why are your eyes-"

He looks behind me and I turn to see Lavi quickly stopping a movement that he was giving to Johnny.

"Al-all right stand up straight for me please."

I did as he told me too as made me stand the way he needed; he started from the bottom and worked his way to the top.

"I didn't mean to touch you there really, I'm just getting measurements!"

He says as I move his hands away from a certain area.

"Its okay, I did it out of reflex."

"Okay I need to measure your wing span."

"Shouldn't we go outside of this room first?"

He nods his head and I saw him making a face at Reever, while he just glares at him, I just shrug it off and walked out of the room and into the hallway and let my wings out, and he measures every part of it.

"Making your uniform will be a challenge that much is true, but it will get done in about two days."

He says as we walk back into the room and he writes down the measurements of the wings on the same clipboard that he wrote the others.

"Hey Reever . . ."

I say timidity as I walk up to him with my head down, I saw his feet turn in my direction.

"What time are you getting off so that way I know how long I have to get all of Klaud's old clothes out of your room and into my room . . . as soon as I find one that is."

"I'll be on break in about an hour, I'll show you to your room then."

I nod my head and begin to walk out of the room but he stops me as I turn the corner by hugging me from behind.

"Its okay Phoenix, no one in that room minds, they don't care that you are a Gypsy. I don't care, Lavi told you what I said right?"

I pull out of his arms and look up at him.

"I'm not sure."

"Remember what I told you last night?"

I nodded my head.

"It still stands even now, I told you that I will not judge you, and I meant it."

I smile inwardly and hugged him.

"Thank you Reever, I really did need that."

I pecked him on the cheek and pull away from him.

"Well I'm off to the dinning hall, I slept through breakfast; I'll see you in an hour Reever."

He waves as I start to walk off to where the dinning hall is found.

"Phoenix wait up!"

It was Lavi, I slowed down and walk backwards for him to catch up to me.

"Mind if I join you for lunch?"

"The more the merrier."

We order our food and took a seat with our tray and as I sat down I heard the people around us talking about me, I bit my lip and just played with my food. Lavi touches my hand and I look up at him.

"Don't listen to what they say, if they don't take the chance of getting to know you, then its their loss; they're missing out on a cute girl."

I smile and nod.

"You're right, I shouldn't let them get to me."

I dug into my food as Xavier was now on his 8th plate of fish.

"So are you and Reever together?"

I spit out my drink all over Xavier.

'Watch it Phoenix.'

"Sorry Xavier; and no we're not together, we're just friends. What makes you say that?"

He gets this look in his eye, and I get nervous.

"Lavi, what's with that look?"

The look he held was one that knew of a dirty secret, and he looked like he wouldn't tell unless I give him what he wanted.

"Then why was he holding you the way he did when he followed you, and why were you sleeping in his room last night, and I saw you kiss him."

My face was bright red.

"I don't know how many times I have to say this, but its not what it looks like; we're just friends. He only did that cause he knows I don't like anyone grabbing me by my wrists, it freaks me out. And I was only sleeping in his room cause I didn't have one to sleep in-and no nothing happened! And I did the same to him like I did to you, a little peck on the cheek; nothing like you thought I did."

"How do you know that I was thinking of something else?"

"I can tell by the look in your eye Lavi. After spending a week with you its not all that hard to read ya."

I finished and went back to eating my food.

"You like him don't you?"

"Depends on how you define that I like him."

He makes kiss noises when he turned around making it look like he was making out with someone, I just kick his leg and he turns around to rub it.

"No, not like that, just like him as a friend that's all."

We move on to a different subject as we finished our meal, he hung out in the lounge and had a few laughs. Reever comes in and sits down with me.

"I saw what Klaud did to my room. I can't even see my bed."

Lavi snickers and I throw a pillow at him, while Reever gives us both a look.

"Come on Phoenix."

"Sure, sure; see ya Lavi."

He doesn't say anything till I was out of the room.

"Don't have too much fun Phoenix!"

"Shut up!"

I yell at him turning red.

"What was that about?"

I just turn even redder.

"No-nothing, he's just being stupid is all."

I walk right beside him to his room as we both gather all of the clothes and place in four bags he then shows me to where my room is found and opens the door for me. And we both drop the heavy bags on the ground.


	17. Super Nova

"Thanks Reever you didn't have to help."

"Nonsense, its no big deal; I'm going to bring my food here if you don't mind and help you put these up."

"Actually I have to try them all on before I put them up, this dress is the only thing that I tried on, everything else I haven't."

He goes off to get his food as I start to try on the clothes, he comes back with food in hand as he helped me find out what looks right and what doesn't. Turns out green looks really good on me and bring out my eyes, all based on what Reever said, his break time was up and he went back to work as I finished off the rest of the clothes; I only kept a few pairs of pants, for I find them not for me. Though just about all her dresses, skirts, and shirts fits me just fine; and I was able to fit three pairs of her shoes. I folded the clothes that I liked and put them away, I put the rest of the clothes back into the bag then took a nap. I woke a two hours later to someone knocking on my door. I opened it and saw that it was Allen.

"I finally got the right door. May I come in?"

I let him in and he takes a sit in the near by chair as I sat on my bed.

"So how are you feeling now?"

I knew what he meant.

"A lot better thanks to both Reever and Lavi. Lavi told me that Lenalee was giving him an earful while you were about to kill him. You didn't have to do that you know."

"Of course I did, he made you cry and talked about you like he knew everything about you. I didn't like it; I didn't like how he grabbed you."

"Its okay Allen, I'm fine now; you know I don't need saving anymore."

"If you say so Phoenix."

The two of us walk out of my room and I made Xavier scratch the door with his talons so that way I can find it again without any trouble, Allen and I sit by the trees found outside and look up at the setting sun while Xavier went exploring.

"If you don't mind me asking, could you dance and sing again Phoenix?"

"Kind of hard to do that without music."

"Didn't stop that day when your family came to see the show."

"Hey don't forget you watched us first, we only went cause you told us about it."

We laugh and I get up.

"Just this once, and you can join if you like too Allen."

He laughs and leans back up against the trees, unknown to us that someone was watching, and that someone not being Xavier. The song that I sang is the one that my mother use to start off with, one that is known to us the dance of light and happiness, I remember she use to dance to it while I sung to it till I learned the moves to it. It was like the wind was following my movements as my voice held the sound of heavenly bells, I finished and bowed just like my mother use to do Allen clapped loudly and whistled. Then there was another set of hands clapping.

"I didn't know Xavier can clap."

"He doesn't, does Timcanpy know how to clap?"

We both look at his golden golem as it shakes its' little body. The person that was hiding came out and it was Lenalee.

"You're very talented at that Phoenix, do you think you could teach me some of it?"

I smile and nodded my head and taught her the dance of light and happiness, she finally got it down after an hour.

"You're a fast learner Lenalee, sometimes it take other girls up to a week to fully get it, now lets see you put it all together, I'll sing; you dance."

"Dance with me please?"

I smile brightly and I do, she has it down, but her timing is off; I had to slow it down for her, though she was doing good for it being her first time to see it done versus the girls that see it on a daily bases. After the dancing lesson the three of us plus Xavier and Timcanpy went to the dinning hall for dinner.

"Where does it all go?"

I asked Allen in a joking manner as I finished up my soup and moved on to the main meal; while he was on his 8th plate of food.

"I have no idea."

He laughs as do Lenalee and myself.

"Well I'm gonna check with Johnny about my uniform; I'll see you two later."

I said as I got up and left the room and flew up to where I could find him. Once I saw him come out of a room I caught him.

"How's it coming along?"

"Not so good, its hard making your type, and I was just about to go and look for you too."

He drags me into the very room that he was in.

"All right I just need for you to activate it, with the flames enable; I need to see how hot it gets so we can make it just right for you; don't want your clothes go up in flames."

He jokes and I blush, he tells me to go to a room over on the left; once I did I was sealed into the room.

"Hey what's this all about?!"

"Don't worry Phoenix, this is just a place to hold high tempter things; in here we'll see how hot your flames get. Now when I give you the signal I want you to active it."

It was Reever that was talking to me, I smiled a little and nodded my head.

"Hey wait, what's the signal?"

"You'll know it when you hear it."

I was a bit skeptical, but nodded none the less. I stood there for a while.

'I wonder what's Xavier is doing right now?'

I thought to myself.

'Getting measured for my uniform.'

I was broken from our shared thoughts when a loud alarm went off.

"I take it that's the signal."

I said to no one really, and I let my wings rip through my back.

"Innocence Activate."

They were out at their full length and it was on fire. Being in a sealed room it was the first time that I realized how hot it gets.

"Can you make it get any hotter Phoenix?"

"I don't know, I'll try."

Truth be told I don't know how to make it get any hotter, so I just left it as is. The alarm went off again, my guess is that signal was for me to stop.

"Looks like we have a lot of work to do everyone. Any hotter Phoenix it would be like having a Super Nova right here in front of us."

I looked around the room and saw that it was melted, blacken, and was starting to break down.

"I didn't know . . . Sorry about the room though."

The door was trying to open, but it wouldn't budge.

"Phoenix, mind opening the door the rest of the way for us?"

"Sorry about that."

I say as I get close, I was about to place my hand upon the door, I was a good 3 feet away and I could feel the heat coming off of it.

'Wow, that's hot.'

"Is it all right if I just break it down, I don't think I can touch it; and I'm not taking my chances."

Nothing was said for a while, then the intercom broken through the silence.

"You're good to go Phoenix; knock down that door."

I nodded my head, took a few steps back, and once more I let my wings out. I flew up a few feet and let the knife like flames ram into the door melting it, and making it fall over.

"I think we need something to put out the fire."

I say out loud, the next thing that I know a huge robot with a hat on comes in and puts it out, then it aims at me and I try to get away, but I never made it, the thing it used to put out that fire was so strong that it forced me back into the room, where I made contact with the furthest wall. I swam my way out of it and saw it coming closer.

"Phoenix, put your wings away!"

I did as I was told and the robot helped me out of the fire putter outer thing. And puts me down outside the room, patted my head, and left down some random hallways. Next thing I know Johnny and Reever comes up.

"Well I think that's all the info that we needed, your uniform will be done within a day or two; so in the mean time you can go off and enjoy yourself or something."

They both look dead tired.

"You guys take it easy, I don't want you all to end up passing out when you're handling something dangerous."

I begin to walk off.

"I don't want any of you dying on my now!"

I jumped down off the railing and saw a couple of people run to the edge to see just what I was doing, I let my wings out and made it to my floor and saw Xavier by the door, I opened to let him in and the two of us went to sleep.


	18. Better then Nothing

I woke up the next day to someone knocking on my door, I got up and open it only my head could be seen.

"We want you to try on your new uniform for us Phoenix."

It was Tapp, I nodded my head.

"Let me get ready. Up in the usual room right?"

He nods his head.

"Thank you Tapp."

I close the door and get dress and do my normal morning routines. Then came out, Xavier was still sleeping, so I left the door open a crack for him to get out if need be. I got up to the room where they were making my uniform. And everyone that was there looked dead.

"When was the last time that you guys got some sleep?"

"The day before yesterday."

I shake my head as I went over to where my new uniform is found.

"I thought I told you guys to rest up. And not try to work yourself to death."

I then walked into the dressing room and tried it on, I let my wings open; perfect fit; I walk out.

"You boys did a nice job, though I do wish the uniform wasn't so . . . gloomy like you know."

"I wanted to add a little more of you into it, but the higher ups wouldn't even let me do it."

I hugged Johnny.

"Thank you Johnny for trying, I still love it though. Thank you all so much on your hard work! Now you all get some sleep now."

I say as I walk out of the office and back into my room but Xavier wasn't there. I walked into the bathroom and open my wings again and look at myself in the mirror one last time and folded them and walk out of my room and felt something fall off of my back I looked back and saw that it was my feathers, I opened them and saw more of it fall out and I start freaking out.

'What the hell is going on here!?'

I started to look at my wings closer, I held one in my hand it didn't feel weak or frail; in fact it felt just as strong if not stronger then all the other times that I held onto one of my feathers. So I went up to see my supervisor to see if he knew the root of this problem.

"Ah Phoenix, I was just about to send someone to go and find-"

"My feathers are falling off!!"

His smile dropped and his face held a look of confusion.

"Your what is falling off?"

"My wings damn it!"

He looks at me and seeing them falling off slowing along with a trail of it that is left behind me.

"Is it broken?"

"That's why I came here! I don't know what's going on at all!!"

He places his glasses on his face and stands up.

"Well if its too bad I you can't go on the mission that I had just set up for you."

He stroll over to me and took a look at my wings, he lightly touched some of my feathers and they fell off.

'My beautiful feathers!'

I scream in my head, as I held one of them in my hands.

"Come, we must examine what is going on here."

I nod my head and followed after him, once more I was in that same white room and I put my wings back into my back and he took a look at it.

"Well it doesn't look damaged. I wonder what the problem is."

They end up doing a full check up on me and everything turned out right, Xavier found me and took a look at it himself.

'You're molting.'

"I'm molding?"

I ask him, I can tell that I didn't hear him right.

'No you're molting; something that young birds do before they get their real feathers.'

"Oh, so how long does it last till I get my 'real feathers'?"

'Give or take two to three weeks at most.'

The two of us gets up and leaves with our boss right behind us.

"Do I have to leave my wings out during that time?"

"I don't think that your body will like having feathers falling in it."

"Well what is he saying?"

"I'm molting, it will take about a good two to three weeks before all my feathers grow back in."

After talking the three of us went into the training hall to see if I would be fit for the mission that I was assigned; turns out I wasn't in that good of a shape to go, the flames wasn't sharp or strong enough to my liking. In other words I have to sit this one out along with the others till this stupid molting stops and I have all my feathers back to their full strength.

"This is going to be a long two to three weeks, I can all ready tell. Stupid fucking feathers! Why now? Why couldn't you do that before all of this?!"

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity."

I turn around and saw Lavi walking down the hall looking at my feathers that littered there.

"No the first sign of insanity is arguing with yourself and lose."

I say with a smirk.

"You know, you may have a point."

"That I do my dear friend."

I say to him as he catches up to me.

"Care to join me for lunch?"

"Not sure man, my feathers are going every where. The last thing I want is for it to end up in someone's food. And plus I'm really not that hungry."

I started to go back to my room.

"Aww come on, don't be like that now Phoenix."

"Nothing on you Lavi, just gonna wait this whole molting thing out so I don't give people more work then need be. See ya later Lavi."

I walk off waving, and went into my room.

'Are you really going to just stay here?'

"Maybe, maybe not; why?"

'Not good for your health to keep yourself caged like this.'

I just shrugged my shoulders and looked out my window.

"I'll wonder around outside or something, so I don't have to worry about leaving a trail everywhere I go."

'Better then nothing I guess.'


	19. Voices

The weeks slowly went by and all I ever did was leave my room to go outside and spread my wings. Reever was nice enough to bring me food since he knows about my ordeal with my wings. Well my wings came back in nicely, and I was all ready off on my first mission as an official exorcist. My job was to meet up with two more people and help them out with their mission; as of right now Xavier has the finder on his back and we are flying to where we are needed.

"Land here Phoenix-sama."

I nod my head and landed near a town that was near a cliff that held a castle.

"So what now?"

I ask him as he hops off of Xavier's back, he holds up one finger and calls HQ, he hangs up the phone, clears his throat and I turn back around to look at him.

"This is where we part ways, I'll be waiting in that near by cabin that we passes by a few miles back."

I nod my head and he points to where I need to go, we said our goodbyes and parted ways. Xavier and I took to the sky again; he spotted a mob of people, all of which were human. Slowly we made our descent in front of them. Once my feet touched the ground the look they gave me was something I knew would happen.

"A monster!"

Said one, the others around him hold their weapons at the ready.

"Wait she carries the cross as well! The traveler not only said that one would show nor did he say two would show up; but now we have three. See people God has not forsaken us!"

I look to Xavier to see if he knew what was going on, he just shrugged his shoulders and hopped onto my shoulder.

"So what am I suppose to do here?"

"Kill the vampire!"

And with that said there was a huge explosion at the castle.

'We better go before the two that are there end up dead.'

I nod my head to his statement and we were off. I was surprised to see my favorite red and white haired friends.

"Yo."

I wave once both feet were on the ground.

"Phoenix! Don't do that!"

"Sorry about that Allen-kun, just had to rush over to make sure you two didn't get roasted back there."

Allen took note that I was standing right in the middle of the a makeshift gravesite. The two of them filled me in on what's going on.

"So we found a makeshift grave yard, what of it?"

I ask as walk by one of the markers my feathers lightly brush pass it and the wood breaks off.

"They're going to hunt you for the rest of your life!"

"Shut up Lavi! They're not going to do that! I didn't mean it really!"

Allen comes to check the damage, but end up finding more then we thought we would find. The four of us started to dig to see if all the graves carried akumas instead of a human's body. Once all of them were dug up Allen and Lavi used jen, ken, pon to see who would open it. The smell of a rotting corpse leaked out long before Allen got it halfway opened; and sure enough there was the body of an akuma with the rotting flesh of the human that it was posing as. Along with the other 7 that we dug up. I take a sit in the near by tree.

"Does anyone else find this weird, that from the start you two were going about this the wrong way?"

I say as I think all of this through.

"What is going on here?"

Lavi as he dust himself off and stand up to face Allen who looks like has something to say.

"Phoenix is onto something. If all of them were akumas and left those markings on the ground then wouldn't that make him one of us?"

"Now that you mention it the body that nurse threw to those man eating flowers had that on them as well."

Suddenly there was a sweet smell that just raced pass me, I look around and didn't see anything. But once my eyes landed back on my two friends a person was looming behind Lavi.

"Lavi! Behind you!"

But he was too slow to react and was slammed into the wall, up next was Allen; who of course tried to use his words rather then his fists. But man was this guy strong and fast.

"All right Xavier we're up next!"

He nods his head and shifts into a weapon that I can use.

"Innocence activate!"

Fire surrounded my body like a second skin and I came slamming down on him.

"You know its rude to not listen when someone is talking to you."

"You will not take away everything!"

'I can all ready see this guy wont listen to reason.'

"Well then Xavier let's have some fun with him before we sit down and have a talk with-"

At that very moment it felt like my head was about to explode. I kept hearing voices, so many of them yelling, screaming, and calling out to me. I Dropped Xavier and scream as I clamp my hands to my ears; the next thing I know Xavier is on the other side of the yard and I'm slammed up against the wall of this guy's home with his hand tightly wrapped around my neck. I couldn't consecrate on three things at once, trying to keep air going into my lungs, trying to turn the volume down on the voices of those poor souls, and fighting back. I felt my ears bleeding as I tried to scream more from the pain; just as my vision was going black the vampire in question's grip was off my neck. Lavi was standing right in front of me, but still I was struggling to keep up with what was going on around me.

"Phoenix! Stay with me here and I promise everything will be all right!"

What he said to me sound nothing more then a mere whisper to me.


	20. Chapter 20

Wow it's been like how long since I've last been up here?! Well if you guys are wondering where I've been all this time is classes, trying to find a job, I'm now able to drive, trying to buy my own car, and I've been working on my own story that I wish to get published sometime in the near future. And now I've found the time to start working on this story again, and will be trying to work on the others as well since people been asking me to get back to it. Thank you all so much for writing to me about it! and I'll try my best to work on them again!!

* * *

'They are all suffering and want to be free . . . Where are they? I need to help them!'

I thought as I look around.

'Phoenix stay focus at what's in front of you!'

"I'm trying!"

Xavier flew over to me and helped up.

'Just ignore them for now, you can save them after this.'

"Ha easier said then done love."

He nudges me with his head and I nod mines; I took a few deep breaths and activated my weapon once more as did Xavier.

"You look like you could use a hand Lavi."

I say with a weak smile, he just nods his head as he tries to holds him off.

"Come on Xavier, it's show time!"

I flew up in the air with him in my hand, once I was high enough I threw Xavier like an oversized boomerang, and I followed the attack quickly by shooting off flaming feathers as sharp as knifes; I pinned him to a near by tree.

"He's all yours Lavi."

My head was pounding even harder, I had to get both feet back on the ground and sit down for a minuet.

'You want to look for them don't you?'

"Is that so bad?"

He shakes his little head, and the two of us sneaks off to go and find all these akumas; we end up back in the village the both of our Innocence activated. I followed the voice and it led me back to the mob of people.

"Black clergyman did you kill the vampire?"

"My friends are working on it, but right now I'm here to kill the four akumas that hide among you."

The mayor of the town just looks at me like I grew a second head.

"You must be mistaken, we are all human here."

"For the most part yes, now please step aside; for they are about to show themselves."

And like that the four that I found showed themselves in front of everyone.

"The rest of you should leave if you wish to live."

And like that the room was empty.

'I see to it that you don't have to tell them twice.'

I just laugh and got ready as they came at me, three level ones and one level two. I got rid of the level ones first since they can shoot off like there's no tomorrow. The level two had four wings, six eyes, some weird crescent shape on its head.

'This might be a problem.'

"I second that thought."

And within seconds the three of us were in the sky battling it out, I tried to keep as much distance between us since I didn't know what it could do just yet. Turns out that crescent shape thing on its head shoot out ice, and well fire melts ice turning it into nothing more then just water or steam, just too bad I end up misjudging how strong that ice is. It sent me flying back down to the ground with my right arm frozen and burning. Xavier was trying hard to get it off of me.

"Xavier, just go kill the akuma, I'll get out this."

He went and did what I told him to do, I was able to get out though parts of my clothes were burned by the high temperature from both the ice and the fire. While the akuma was to busy trying to kill Xavier I was able to attack from behind and kill it like that.

'Now to get back.'

I rode on his back, back to the castle; once there I found Lavi and Allen standing somewhere in there as I heard another soul's cry. But once I stood right next to Allen not only was I able to hear the soul, but I was able to see it, it was something that I would never dream of it looking like that. It was horrible, sick, and sad that something like that actually happened. From what I saw other then the poor soul it looked like those two are lovers.

"Human and an akuma? Together?"

I thought out loud.

"It seems like it."

Allen said as if he was in a trance, the lovers in question began to fight and Allen was about to jump right in, but I pulled on his arm to stop him.

"What are you doing?! He needs help!"

I shake my head.

"This is a fight between love that was never suppose to take place. Allen, he needs to do this on his own; don't worry he'll pull through."

The floor began to shake and the three of us makes a run for it, instead of falling down we were going up and these oversize flowers had us in their grasp and they were choking the air out of me. With the help from Allen we were able to get free.

'I wonder what his master was really like.'

"I don't, in fact I really don't want to meet this guy."

I say as I rub my neck, the fight was over and the four of us went over to one known as Arystar Korory. The three of them went to have a talk while I waited outside; I was there for a while.

"Maybe I should have stayed with them."

'Who knows what's happening to them right now.'

But the two of them were okay and were walking up to Xavier and I.

"And here I thought he had those plants ate you. Hey where's Korory?"

I ask Allen as they reach us.

"He's gathering his things."

Lavi told me, I nodded my head, and hopped in a tree.

"But are you sure it was a good idea to leave him by his self? I mean after all he just killed the demon that he loved."

I asked them as I looked down; but before they answered the castle blew up, and I fell out of the tree.

"We didn't think he would do that!"

"We have to save him!"

"You guys are freaking idiots!"

'Would you three stop running around like chickens with their heads chopped off!'

"What's everyone running around for?"

I stop and Allen runs right into me.

"Korory?"

I question as I push Allen off of me.

"Did you think I blew myself up in there?"

He asked the three of us. I laugh a little.

"No of course not, the sudden explosion freaked both Xavier and I out; and I fell out of the tree."

Lavi clears his throat.

"Well now that's settled, let's see when the next train comes."

And like that we had a new member of this weird family that I'm a part of as well.

"Can we get some food first Lavi-san?"

Allen asks, we went to the village down below; and we all left just about as fast as we got there.

"What ass holes. I'm gonna change now, you guys wait here please; I got flower spit on me."

I hid behind a tree and changed into the dress I bought from one of my sister families a few weeks back.

"Now let's get something to eat."

I smiled brightly as I walked up to them with Xavier on my shoulder.


	21. Angel?

We arrived in town and I trailed a little ways behind as I looked at the flowers. I saw Tiger lilies, my favorite flower.

"Do you like these?"

I turn my head and see Lavi, I smile and nodded my head. I went inside the store to see what other kinds of flowers they have. They had all kinds some of which I have never seen or heard of before, I walk out of the store and was greeted by a dozen Tiger Lilies in my face. I take a hold of them and there was Lavi, I blink a few times; and take it from his hands.

"I was wondering . . . If you would be my girlfriend."

I walk out of the store fully, smelling the flowers. I gave him a light peck on his lips.

"Does that answer your question?"

I ask with a little smirk on my lips. He takes my hand in his, and we catch up to Allen and Korory as they stood by a restaurant.

"Why yes it does."

We sat outside of the restaurant so Xavier can eat too.

"Where did you get those pretty flowers Phoenix-chan?"

Korory asked as I let him smell them.

"From my boyfriend."

I say with a smile as I looked at Lavi. Allen spits his water out, and looked at the two of us.

"Since when?!"

"Since five minuets ago."

Lavi answered for me; we ordered our food and talked about ourselves to Korory and he shared his tale to us. Our food came and everything that Allen ordered couldn't even fit on the table so he used another table to hold the rest of his food. In the end I was the last to finish my food, I had Korory hold everyone's money while I went to the ladies room, just too bad I didn't know that would be a bad move. When I come back I see Korory crying, Allen, and Lavi a little more than mad.

"What's going on?"

"Korory lost all of our money, and now we can't buy our train tickets."

I shake my head with a sigh, as I rub Korory's back; then an idea struck me on how to get enough money for both food and train tickets. And I told the four of my idea, and we all went to work; well at least tried to. I heard the loud nay-ing of horses, people around freaking out. I turned and saw why, a little kid was about to get hit, I ran; but saw I wouldn't make it in time. I let my wings rip out and dove in close to the ground, once I had him in my hands I turned into an alley, and rolled to a stop. Breathing heavily I un-balled myself and looked down at the boy who was wearing a face mask.

"Hey kid-are you-okay?"

I said in between each gasp. He stares at my wings and nodded. I let him go and he stands up.

"Are you an angel Miss?"

I shake my head, and sit up.

"Can you keep this a secret for me? Of my wings?"

He nods his head, and I let them go back in my body.

"There he is!"

I heard a man yell, I stand up but fall back down from the sudden pain that shot through from my foot all the way to the tip of my head. I pulled the child in my lap and held on tight to him.

"Jesus Christ we thought you were a goner."

"Hey kid do you know them?"

He nods his head.

"Hey Iizu who's this lady?"

Ask a man wearing a hat.

"She's the one that saved me."

"Hey did you guys find him, cause I looked every . . . where . . ."

A guy wearing overalls, and big thick glasses came running up. He comes up to the kid known as Iizu and I.

"You're not causing this pretty young lady any trouble are you?"

He ask as he ruffles his hair.

"No, no not at all. In fact I helped him."

I said while blushing about what he just said, I stand up, but lose my balance once more.

'I think I twisted my ankle when I landed.'

The guy with the glasses caught me before I fell once more.

"Tyki, she saved me from being ran over."

I turn around and got down on my knees to be at eye level with him.

"Please don't play or stand in the road like that. I would be sad if a cute kid like you died."

I kissed his forehead and his whole face turn red. The one known as Tyki lifted me up and sat me down on a box.

"What are you doing?"

I ask him as he lifts up my dress a little.

"Checking your ankle."

The other three left, and he tells me to close my eyes. I was kind of scared to do that to say the least, but whatever he did to my ankle felt like nothing ever happened to it. I stood on my own and jumped, but that stung a little.

"Don't put too much weight on it now."

"Thank you so much Mr. Tyki. Now if you'll excuse me I have a show to do with my friends."

I lefts me off my feet again.

"I'll take you to them."

"No, it's fine I can walk."

But he was all ready walking, so I told him to go to the guy with the red hair.

"Hey Lavi!"

I wave once we're within reach.

"We were looking for you-who's he?"

Tyki puts me down and Lavi grabs me.

"He's a guy that watches after this kid I just saved from being road kill; he even fixed my twisted ankle."

"All right thank you for helping my girlfriend, now if you'll excuse us we have a show to do."

"Lavi, stop being mean . . ."

The two of us starts to walk away.

"Thank you again."

I say over my shoulder.

"If it wasn't for him we wouldn't be able to do this. No matter how good you guys may look in a dress, you can't pull off the dance moves like me."

He mumbles.

"Lavi, you just asked me out, and I do like you . . . a lot; and I've only known that guy for about a good four or five minuets tops."

"I know, but he had his hands all over you."

"No he didn't, he was carrying me cause he didn't know if I should be walking around like I am now. Now let's start this show before my ankle starts to hurt again."


End file.
